comando de elite (las alas de la libertad)
by trigo-sama13
Summary: naruto y sasuke son militares de una de las organizaciones sin pais mas laureadas del mundo, konoha. ahora el deber de ambos es cuidar a un par de señoritas de las manos de la organizacion terrorista mas temida del mundo despues de ab-shale (inventado obvio) akatsuki, donde su lider un hombre joven desconocido el cual se denomina a si mismo con el nombre de neo.
1. Prologo

Bueno… aquí me encuentro escribiendo una nueva historia que hace mas de tres semanas tengo en la cabeza. Es mas que claro que solo subiré el prologo. A ver que les parece esta nueva historia…

\- kurama – personaje hablando

\- ( _kurama_ ) – personaje pensando

\- _kurama_ – personaje hablando por radio

kurama : narrador ( osea yo )

Comando de elite: las alas de la libertad

Prologo

 **Frontera Rusia-Mongolia**

Una van a toda velocidad con unos científicos que habían sido secuestrados recientemente para la fabricación de armas químicas. Su conductor el capitán sasuke uchiha. Por lo que los científicos gritaban aterrados

– ooh no nos están alcanzando! – el azabache les grito

– callense! estoy haciendo lo mejor posible! – el conductor regañaba al azabache

– con un demonio nos rellenan de plomo! Sacare mi ak-47 y les dare en la torre! –

El azabache salía a un lado de la van y les daba con todo fruto de la poderosa arma a los perseguidores que venían en motos 4x4 y jeeps. Por lo que el azabache desde afuera les gritaba

– tomen esto malditos de akatsuki! Maldito seas naruto donde demonios estas? –

Metros mas adelante venia una hummer h2 a toda velocidad y lanzando granadas a diestra y siniestra manejado por el teniente naruto uzumaki. Tratando de alcanzar a la van en la que venía su compañero de misión. Por lo que desde la radio le hablaba una mujer

– _teniente uzumaki, el capitán uchiha están siendo baleados por las tropas enemigas… necesitamos de su presencia en el franco izquierdo!_ – el rubio tomo la radio y le contesto

– ya lo se nira! Estos malditos me salen hasta debajo de las rocas… estare en un par de minutos– la mujer de la radio era la sargento nira ageraki experta en explosivos y armas. Por lo que le dijo

– _ten cuidado naruto-kun… con un demonio nanami cuando piensas llegar!?_ – por lo que en la radio sonaba otra mujer

– _estoy apunto de llegar. es mas que claro que parashnikov tiene muy bien cubierto el espacio aéreo… tardare mas de lo previsto_ – el teniente le contestaba a ambas sargentos

– lo tendre nira no te preocupes… y si esto sale mal te pateare el trasero nanami! – la piloto le contesto

– _cuando quieras guapo… entonces dejare abierta la puerta de mi cuarto amor_ – la segunda sargento le contesto

– _deja los coqueteos con naruto-kun para después zorra! Ahora estamos de misión… ten cuidado naruto-kun estare esperándote_ –

El rubio puso de nuevo la radio en su lugar. Y ya tenia a alguien junto a el a punto de dispararle con una escuadra 9mm. Por lo que saco su colt 38 y le disparo en la cabeza dejando muerto al hombre enseguida. Después de un par de minutos ya estaba a lado de la van y le hablaba al capitán uchiha desde la ventana

– sasuke! Debemos seguir unos cuatrocientos metros en línea recta para que lleguen las tropas de apoyo! – el azabache le contesto

– con un demonio naruto… donde estabas!? Cuando acabemos esto te pateare el trasero… cuando llegara nanami? – el rubio le contestaba

– en un par de minutos… oh por dios! –

en eso frente a ellos aparecia un helicóptero de la organización terrorista. Con una potente arma apuntándoles. Pero cuando iba a disparar el helicóptero estalla sin que el capitán uchiha ni el teniente uzumaki sabieran por que. De repente aparecia un helicóptero black hawk regalo del ejercito estadounidense. Y su piloto nanami tsutamara hablándole por radio a ambos

– _me extrañaron? Perdóname mi amor… pero estaba muy ocupada. Y bueno tienes a los científicos sasuke? El escuadron de rescate nos esta esperando!_ – el azabache le contesto

– _están todos bien… debemos llegar rápido_ –

asi los tres llegaron al punto de reunión. Mientras el escuadron de rescate los esperaba ambos pararon y el teniente uzumaki bajaba de su hummer peor que una ralladora ya que estaba todo lleno de balas y la van del capitán uchiha no estaba mejor. tambien estaba muy dañada. minutos después llegaba nanami y su helicóptero de caza. Pero el teniente aun no bajaba del todo. Cuando lo hizo callo al suelo por lo que la pelinegra se tiro de su transporte a ver a su superior

– naruto-kun que pasa? Oh por dios! Un medico! – por lo que el azabache preguntaba

– que demonios le paso a naruto? – la pelinegra le contesto

– tiene una herida de bala en el brazo! – el azabache le contesto

– tanto rollo por una bala en el brazo? – el rubio le contesto

– estoy acostumbrado a esto sasuke… solo es que ya perdi algo de sangre y estoy todo mareado – en eso llegaba la medico militar yuri izunure y le preguntaba

– esta bien teniente? Al parecer ya no tienes la bala… pero has perdido parte considerable de sangre. No es nada grave, estaras bien en un par de dias – el rubio le contestaba a su estudiante y enfermera

– no te preocupes yuri estoy bien… ya me urge un ramen jejeje – los científicos estaba agradecidos con el azabache

– muchas gracias joven… sin usted hubiéramos muerto a manos de akatsuki – el azabache contesto

– no se preocupen… es hora de regresar a la base –

en eso sonaba en la radio de todos el comandante supremo de las fuerzas armadas de konoha: el general minato namikaze. Que le decía a sus subordinados

– _felicidades señores la misión fue un éxito… naruto escuche que estas herido. es grave hijo?_ – el rubio tomaba su radio y le contestaba a su superior

– no te preocupes papa… el teniente uzumaki y el capitán uchiha cumplieron la misión– el general lo corregia

– _no es cierto teniente uzumaki… o debería llamarlo capitán uzumaki? Felicidades por tu nuevo ascenso hijo, los altos mandos y yo hemos decidido ascenderte a capitán… regresa que tu madre y una sorpresa te esperan en casa_ –

La transmisión por radio se daba por terminada y todos felicitaban al nuevo capitán. Pero sobre todo la pelinegra que se le iba encima abrazandolo y llenándolo de besos

– felicidades naruto-kun! perdón capitán uzumaki! Que felicidad! – el rubio le decía

– ya nanami… basta jajajaja me haces cosquillas – el azabache iba a felicitar a su amigo

– felicidades naruto… ya tenemos el mismo rango dobe jajaja regresemos a casa –

Asi la tropa de rescate empezaron la retirada no sin antes hacer volar en pedazos la base de akastsuki en Rusia. Para un largo viaje de varios días hacia la base en algún lugar perdido del océano pacifico.

 **Una semana después en las instalaciones de konoha**

Estaba el ahora capitán uzumaki entrenando su kickboxing en un costal. Dando patadas y golpes a dicho costal. A unos metros de el estaban sus admiradoras personales. Las sargentos nira ageraki y nanami tsutamara. Pero la primera mas atenta que la segunda ya que ella aun no le decía a su capitán que estaba locamente enamorada de el. Por lo que el rubio seguía con su entrenamiento cuando de repente un sonido lo distrajo, miro hacia a un lado y miro a ambas pelinegras saludándolo y les devolvió el saludo. Pero cuando se preparaba a dar una patada alguien lo derribaba y lo dejaba en el suelo por lo que este decía molesto

– si me levanto sasuke estas muerto! – una voz femenina le decía

– no soy sasuke –

el rubio levanto la mirada y noto a una hermosa rubia mirándolo a los ojos. La mujer rubia era idéntica a el, como dos gotas de agua. Por lo que el rubio sonrio y la abrazo –

naruko! Cuando llegaste hermanita!? – la rubia aceptaba el abrazo muy contenta y le contestaba

– llegue hace una hora oniichan! No sabes cuanto me moria por verte, deseaba ver a mi hombre preferido… tu sabes que es lo que naruko-chan exige al ver a su amado oniichan – el rubio decía

– que? No me digas que aun sigues con eso… –

pero era interrumpido ya que su hermana menor lo besaba en los labios. ya que se moria de ganas de hacerlo después de que sus padres los habían separado hace ya tres años, cuando se enteraron que naruko estaba enamorada de su hermano mayor y ya no lo miraba como hermano si no como hombre. Asi que la rubia se dispuso a saborear la boca de su hermano como si fuera el dulce mas delicioso del mundo. Pero unos momentos después era separada por su hermano, mientras las pelinegras no lo podían creer

– naruko que haces!? – la rubia pegaba su frente a la de el

– como que, que hago? Beso al hombre que amo – el rubio se levantaba y le decía

– el hombre al que amas es tu hermano mayor, naruko! – la rubia le contestaba

– eso no me importa! Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que te amo oniichan!? No me importa lo que piensen de mi… el hombre al que amo eres tu y nadie mas! – el rubio no estaba molesto. Solo la aconsejaba

– hermanita… que pasara cuando nuestros padres se den cuenta que tu problema? – la rubia le contesto mientras lo abrazaba

– para mi no es un problema oniichan… adoro estar enamorada de ti – el rubio le decía

– naruko-chan cuantos chicos desean salir contigo y tu estas aquí diciéndome que me amas – la rubia le contestaba a su hermano

– ninguno de ellos me atrae… tu eres el dueño de mi corazón y de mi amor. Te lo digo y te lo dire siempre oniichan… te amo – el rubio la abrazo y le dijo

– por favor naruko-chan… prométeme que ya pararas con esto o aceptare aquella misión en Europa con duración de un año. Me dolerá irme pero lo hago por tu bien – la rubia lo abrazaba y ya lloraba en su pecho

– todo menos eso oniichan! Regrese por que ya me estaba volviendo loca sin verte… no te vayas! No me dejes de nuevo! Te lo ruego oniichan! –

el rubio al ver a su hermana menor asi se le quebraba el corazón, ya que ella es su adoración. Pero no como todos piensan. Si no como su hermanita a la cual el tenia que proteger del mundo. Ya que desde niña a pesar de ser su gemela era muy frágil y se enfermaba con facilidad y gravemente. Por lo que este se dio a la misión de estar con su hermana menor en las buenas y en las malas. Protegiéndola de todo y todos. Por lo que le dijo

– esta bien naruko… no tomare aquella misión. Pero prométeme que no trataras nada conmigo – la rubia le dijo

– no puedo prometértelo ya que te fallaría oniichan… pero hare lo posible – el rubio pregunto

– ya saludaste a nuestros padres? – la rubia le contesto

– a mama si… ella fue por mi al aeropuerto. A papa no… se que estaba en una reunión importante. Aunque tengo miedo. Que tal si me manda de nuevo al extranjero lejos de ti? – el rubio le dijo

– papa no es tan malo naruko… solo quiere lo mejor para ti hermanita – la rubia le contesto

– lo mejor para mi, eres tu mi amado oniichan – en eso se acercaban las pelinegras y miraban con celos a la rubia por lo que esta le pregunto a las chicas

– quienes son ustedes y por que me miran asi? – la ojinegra por su parte se presentaba

– me llamo nira… y tu eres? – la pelinegra tambien saludaba

– me llamo nanami… por que besaste a naruto-kun? – la rubia le contestaba

– solo son sus amigas. No tengo por que darte explicaciones y menos a alguien de rango inferior – el rubio le decía

– naruko… no quieres que te castigue verdad? – la rubia se tensaba al escuchar eso. Por lo que no dijo nada mientras el rubio les presentaba a sus amigas

– nanami, nira… ella es la teniente y mecánica en robótica naruko uzumaki y es mi hermanita – la ojinegra le preguntaba

– no me importa su rango teniente, yo quiero saber por que beso a su hermano y superior –

era mas que claro que esto iria para largo, por lo que el rubio buscaba la manera de calmarlas a las tres. Y después de varios intentos sin éxito para que los ánimos se calmaran la rubia le contesto a la ojinegra

– lo bese por que es al hombre al que amo. Algún problema con eso? –

pero una voz hizo que todos se tensaran y se callaran enseguida. El líder supremo, el general namikaze hacia acto de presencia en la sala de entrenamientos para hablar con su hijo. Su sorpresa era que su hija ya estaba con su hermano, por lo que decía contento

– vaya ya llegaste hija… hay algún problema aquí? – todos negaron

– ninguno papa jejejej que haces aquí? Escuche que estabas en una junta – el general le contestaba

– es que un padre no puede venir a ver a su hijo? No saludaras a tu padre mi princesa? –

la rubia tal y como su hermano se le iba encima a su padre que casi caen ambos al suelo. Mientras abrazaba a su padre y le decía

– que gusto verte papa! Te extrañe mucho! – el general namikaze le contesto

– y yo a ti mi princesa… hace tres años que estas fuera. Por cierto hijo, la subcomandante desea verte – el rubio contesto

– no sabes que quiere shion, papa? A veces suele ser muy timida jejejeje – su padre lo regañaba

– hijo es la subcomandante… ya se que tienen la misma edad y que ella te tiene dicho que la llames asi, pero aun asi recuerda los rangos hijo – la rubia hacía su escena de celos

– y que quiere ella con mi oniichan? Yo te acompaño… – pero no termino de hablar ya que el rubio le pisaba un pie para que se callara

– no te preocupes papa… ahí voy. Nos vemos mas tarde naruko, adiós nanami y nira – las pelinegras le contestaron

– adiós naruto-kun… nos vemos luego naruto-kun. que descanses –

el rubio se fue para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse un uniforme para ver a la subcomandante. mientras el yondaime se llevaba a su hija para charlar un rato con ella, sobre lo que habia hecho los tres años que estuvo fuera de su hogar.

 **En la oficina de la subcomandante**

Estaba una mujer rubia arreglándose el cabello. Era la subcomandante shion. Nadie sabia su apellido ya que por el rango que tiene eso es ultra secreto. Se estaba mirando al espejo mientras se arreglaba un poco el uniforme, las insignias y medallas colgadas al lado izquierdo de su pecho. En su oficina docenas de premios por su arduo trabajo, libros por montones, un pequeño sistema de sonido ya que a pesar de ser alguien de la milicia, no se le olvidaba que era una chica de diecisiete años. Habia empezado su temprana carrera militar muy niña debido a que sus padres venían de una larga carrera de soldados, por lo que una niña no iba a cambiar la tradición y carrera militar. Por lo que la enlistaron desde niña. Y al parecer ella no decepcionaba a su familia ya que era muy buena en lo que hacia.

Y muy buena. Era el orgullo de la familia ya que con sus diecisiete años, ya tenia el rango de subcomandante y con altas posibilidades de ser ascendida a comandante. Tenia que agradecerle todo a cierto chico el cual la ayudo desde que era una niña. Su amigo de la infancia y de quien ella esta muy enamorada, el recien ascendido a capitán naruto uzumaki. Ella siempre habia querido decirle que lo ama. El único problema de la subcomandante era su inmensa timidez, no podía el capitán acercarse a ella sin que se pusiera toda roja o empezara a temblar.

Por lo que después de todos hablo con el general, para inventarle que necesitaba a naruto para hablar de asuntos militares. Cosa que no era verdad, ya que lo habia hablado para decirle lo que siente o al menos pasar un rato con el hablando sobre cosas sin sentido. Olvidarse un poco de tácticas militares y ser solo una chica de su edad. Por lo que se miro al espejo y dijo

– estoy lista… me veo bien. Ahora solo a esperar que naruto-kun venga… naruto-kun, quisiera decirte lo que siento. Pero soy una cobarde… vamos shion! Hablemos con naruto-kun y hagamoslo bien – en eso sonaba la puerta, por lo que la chica dijo

– quien es? – desde la puerta alguien dijo

– soy el capitán uzumaki, mi señora – la subcomandante dijo

– pasa por favor –

Una vez que el capitán entro la subcomandante se sonrojo. Ya que a su vista el rubio se miraba muy guapo con su nuevo uniforme de capitán. Por lo que el rubio decía

– si ya se me veo raro con este uniforme, al parecer estabas acostumbrada a mi uniforme de teniente verdad? – la subcomandante le contesto

– no es eso… para mi te ves muy guapo naruto-kun. oh no te ofendas por favor! – el rubio le sonrio haciendo que ella se sonrojara aun mas

– ofenderme? Para nada… al contrario me halaga que pienses eso – la subcomandante le contesto

– solo digo lo que pienso naruto-kun… y como has estado? Tenia tiempo que no hablábamos – el rubio sonrio de nuevo

– sabia que no me habias llamado para asuntos militares… pues que te digo. Trabajo, trabajo y mas trabajo. Aun me duele un poco el brazo, me dispararon en mi ultima misión – la chica le decía preocupada

– estas bien? Si gustas puedo… – el rubio la interrumpía

– no te preocupes shion… estoy bien – la chica se armaba de valor y preguntaba

– este naruto-kun… mi dia libre es mañana y que yo sepa estas de vacaciones. Lo que quiero saber o bueno lo que te quería pedir…. Ten una cita conmigo por favor! – el rubio no se esperaba eso. Por lo que no sabia que contestar

– este yo no se que decir – la subcomandante le decía

– por favor. Solo una cita te pido… no quiero que pienses mal. solo para pasar el tiempo con un amigo. Me siento sola aquí – el rubio le sonreía y la abrazo poniéndola al borde del colapso

– no te preocupes shion… saldré contigo. Que tal si te llevo al cine y después a comer a un lindo restaurante te parece? – la subcomandante tartamudeando le contesto

– es..est…esta bien naruto-kun. ( _si! Una cita con naruto-kun! después de eso le dire que lo amo. No se que me responderá, pero ya no quiero tener guardado lo enamorada que estoy de el_ ) gracias naruto-kun. espero no ser una molestia – el capitán le contesto

– que cosas dices shion! No eres una molestia, eres mi mejor amiga… gracias a ti deje de sentirme solo cuando me separaron de mi hermanita. Después de todo era mi compañera de juegos y travesuras. Recuerdas cuando nos metíamos en problemas cuando niños? – la subcomandante le contesto

– como no acordarme… reíamos mucho los tres cuando éramos niños. Fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida ( _y los mejores momentos junto a ti… esos recuerdos son mi tesoro_ ) – el rubio sonrió recordando viejos tiempos

– ah que tiempos aquellos cuando recién nos enlistaban en el ejercito. Que edad teníamos? Cinco, seis años? En fin no importa. Al menos aprovechamos al máximo el entrenamiento que nos dieron… aunque, dime shion. Te arrepientes de llevar esta vida y no el de una jovencita de diecisiete años? –

La subcomandante no sabia que decir. Después de todo eso de ser una joven normal que va a la escuela preparatoria, nunca había pasado por su cabeza. Estaba tan acostumbrada a la vida que tenia desde niña, que simplemente no le importaba eso. Después de todo gracias a la vida entre armamento y misiones le habían hecho conocer al amor de su vida, con la persona que ella quería pasar el resto de su vida. Pero aun así le fue sincera

– la verdad no, naruto-kun. Recuerda que vengo de una familia con larga carrera militar. Aun siendo una chica esa tradición no se rompió y me enviaron aquí… aunque en mis días libres cuando salgo sola a casa de mis padres y miro a las chicas de mi edad hablando sobre chicos y música no puedo negar que me gustaria dejar de ser la subcomandante shion y solo ser una estudiante de preparatoria con problemas de un joven de diecisiete años. Pero, a la vez me gusta ser quien soy. Ya que gracias a eso conoci a la persona mas importante para mi… tu – eso agarro en curva al nuevo capitán que decía

– que cosas dices shion, yo no valgo tanto – la subcomandante le contesto

– para mi, si vales mucho. Vales demasiado para mi ( _después de mis padres, tu eres lo que mas amo en este mundo, tu eres lo que me hace sonreír por las mañanas sabiendo que nos encontraremos casualmente en el entrenamiento o cuando sin querer te miro en el balcón del bunker pensando… te ves tan maduro y tan guapo cuando te miro ahí_ ) – el rubio sonrió y le pregunto

– hey shion, puedo pedirte algo? – la subcomandante sin dudar asintió

– lo que tu quieras, naruto-kun – el rubio le dijo

– prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos, que siempre serás mi amiga, por que yo no pienso dejar de ser tu amigo y nunca pienso abandonarte. Siempre estaré para ti… entonces lo prometes? – el rubio le daba el meñique para que lo prometiera y esta con su meñique lo tomaba en señal de aprobación

– no tienes que pedírmelo naruto-kun… siempre estaré para ti, siempre tendras mi amistad ( _y siempre tendras mi amor que te estará esperando para cuando tu decidas amarme_ ) – el rubio la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente, cosa que casi hizo desmayar a la subcomandante

– n-naruto-kun? – el rubio le dijo

– lo siento shion, me deje llevar… entonces a que horas paso por ti? – la subcomandante le contesto

– a las siete. Hay una película que me gustaria ver si no es molestia – en eso sonaba la puerta y un cadete entraba por ella hablando al rubio

– oh capitán uzumaki, la teniente uzumaki lo esta buscando – el rubio sabia a quien se referia, pero la subcomandante pregunto

– la teniente uzumaki? Hablan de naruko-oneechan? Cuando llego? – el rubio le dijo

– hace una hora shion, vienes conmigo? Digo, para que la saludes – la subcomandante asintió

– claro… hay tanto que quisiera contarle – el rubio se referia al cadete que había ingresado antes

– dígale que en un momento estoy con ella. Que paso con mi padre? – el cadete contesto

– lo único que se, capitán. Es que el comandante y líder supremo namikaze tenia una reunión con el líder de sunagakure, por lo que salió apurado – el rubio pregunto de nuevo

– y mi madre? – el cadete contestaba de nuevo

– la general uzumaki dijo que estaría trabajando en su taller, por lo que dijo que nadie la molestara – el rubio decía pesadamente

– trabajando en ese tanque de la segunda guerra mundial de nuevo? Pensé que ya lo habría terminado… como sea, ya voy. Nos vamos shion? – le daba su brazo para que ella lo tomara, cosa que la subcomandante hizo con gusto

– cuando gustes naruto-kun –

Así el cadete se retiraba, mientras el capitán uzumaki y la subcomandante iban para encontrarse con la hermanita del rubio. Al parecer shion si tenia muchas cosas que contarle a naruko sobre el tiempo que ella estuvo afuera. Y era una forma de pasar mas tiempo con las personas que ella amaba y olvidarse un poco del trabajo que tenia por su rango.

 **Días después**

Ya han pasado varios días desde que naruto y shion hablaron en la oficina de la ultima. Ahora naruto dormía plácidamente en su cuarto como siempre. El, dormía solo en ropa interior, ya que en esa zona del océano indico había un calor de los mil demonios, siendo de día o de noche. Así que dormir con ropa como lo hacia en su hogar en tokio seria suicidio. Aun así sentía que esta ves estaba un poco mas pesado de lo normal, como si algo estuviese encima de el evitando que se moviera.

Así que abrió los ojos pesadamente miro y noto que todo estaba normal, así que se volvió a dormir. Hasta que después los abrió de golpe al ver que su hermana menor estaba de la misma forma que el, dormida en su pecho. Pero no podía gritar y darle una buena regañada, ya que sus padres dormían a lado y podría despertarlos con el escandalo y notar que la menor de sus hijas casi desnuda durmiendo con su hermano.

Por lo que el pensaba maneras de despertarla sin hacer ruido

– ( _aaaaaaaah naruko! Que demonios haces casi desnuda en mi cuarto! Aaaah quisiera agarrarte a coscorrones!_ ) –

Por su parte naruko solo seguía dormida muy cómodamente en el pecho de su hermano. Al parecer le encantaba dormir ahí ya que a pesar de estar dormida, se le notaba una gran sonrisa. Así que se acurrucaba para acomodarse mejor cosa que le hacia cosquillas al rubio que evitaba reírse a toda costa. Así que el moviéndola suavemente, la rubia abría los ojos y decía

– buenos días oniichan… dormiste bien? Porque yo si – el rubio le dijo

– se puede saber a que horas entraste a mi habitación, si siempre le pongo seguro? – la rubia estirándose un poco le decía

– que no se te olvide que tu hermosa hermanita es experta en mecánica y robótica oniichan, además aprendí como forzar cerraduras por internet – al rubio se le había olvidado que su hermana menor estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba así que se volteo apenado

– y p-ponte algo quieres! Tu para que querrías saber forzar cerraduras? – su hermanita le contestaba

– por que habría de ponerme algo? Si eres tu quien me mira, no le veo el problema. Te gusta mi cuerpo? – el rubio le dijo

– que clase de pregunta es esa naruko!? – la rubio le contesto

– quiero saber si soy lo suficientemente bonita para mi hermano, quiero saber si te gusto – el rubio le contesto

– obvio que eres bonita naruko, a todos los cadetes, tenientes y capitanes le gustas – la rubia dijo con frialdad

– no me interesa lo que los demás digan, yo quiero saber si te gusto a ti! Que es por ti que me arreglo todos los días, es por que te amo – el rubio prefirió dejar ese tema de lado así que dijo

– dejemos eso de lado, por que entraste a mi habitación teniendo la tuya a lado? – la rubia le contesto con naturalidad

– por que? Duermo contigo desde que tengo memoria… si tenia miedo me metía a tu cama, si quería un abrazo me metía en tu cama. Me siento segura cuando duermo contigo… además me dijiste cuando éramos niños que siempre que quisiera domir contigo, solo me metiera en tu cama y eso hice. Dormir con mi héroe –

El rubio se sonrojo ante eso. No podía creer que ella aun recordara eso y era cierto. naruto le había prometido a su hermanita que si ella tenia miedo, quería un abrazo o simplemente estar cerca de el, ella podía meterse a su cama a dormir con el cada que la misma naruko lo deseara, lo cual era a diario desde que empezaron a dormir separados. Pero eso dejo de pasar cuando mandaron a la rubia al extranjero para que ella olvidara ese amor insano hacia su hermano. Por lo que el rubio aun sonrojado y con una sonrisa nostálgica

– aun recuerdas eso… bueno tienes razón – la rubia le contesto

– recuerdo todo lo que tiene que ver con mi amado oniichan, aun recuerdo aquella noche cuando me separaron de ti. Llore como una niña durante tres noches enteras extrañando a mi oniichan, un nuevo país, un nuevo idioma, estaba muerta de miedo sabiendo que mi héroe no estaría ahí para protegerme o enseñarme sobre aquel lugar – el rubio miraba triste a su hermana pero dejo que ella continuara su relato

– así estuve un mes… cuando por fin me hice a la idea de que no te veria en un buen tiempo. Así que me dispuse a entrenar con el servicio militar francés, ahora quería dejar de ser la chica que siempre era cuidada por su hermano mayor y así poder cuidar de el. que mi amado naruto-oniichan se sintiera orgulloso de mi y hacer misiones juntos, para así no separarme de ti, de nuevo – el rubio le sonrió

– tu crees que la pase bien, sin ti? – la rubia pregunto

– no lo se oniichan… no supe nada de ti en tres años! – el rubio le contesto

– por supuesto que no… me entere meses después que las cartas que te envie nunca las recibiste, por prohibición de la directora del internado en el que estabas, según estaba prohibido recibir cartas del exterior, cosa que hizo enojar a nuestros padres pero no pudieron hacer nada – naruko miraba a su hermano un poco triste pero no dijo nada

– tuve una severa depresión de casi dos años. Me pelee tres veces con el hijo del líder de sunagakure, por lo que papa me descendió a cadete y encerrado en la armería limpiando armas por seis meses. Incluso pensé dejar la milicia, estaba tan triste que no le encontraba sentido a mi vida, pero gracias a shion no lo deje y también a sasuke que me decía que tuviera animo, que algún día volveríamos a ser los hermanos que siempre hemos sido – la rubia lo abrazo

– yo pensé que me habías olvidado oniichan – el rubio le dijo

– que tonterías dices naruko, recuerda que somos gemelos… nuestra conexión es mas fuerte que la de simples hermanos – la rubia le contesto

– tienes razón oniichan… fui una tonta al dudar del amor de mi hermano hacia mi. Bueno y las cartas que me escribiste? Quiero leerlas –

El rubio que ya se había vestido de uniforme de nuevo, ya que sus vacaciones habían acabado y según le había dicho su padre que ya tenia una nueva misión. Así que se acerco a su ropero y reviso entre los cajones del mismo, después de unos minutos de estar buscando entre lo revuelto de su ropa, encontró un monton de cartas amarradas con una pequeña cinta, que al parecer eran dirigidas hacia naruko. Así que se las dio a la rubia y le dijo

– son 48 cartas… te escribí cada dos semanas, durante dos años. Hasta que me entere que no se podía recibir nada del exterior –

La rubia miro todas las cartas y escogió una al asar, la abrió y leyó todo lo que decía, dentro del sobre había una foto de su hermano con su padre y su nuevo uniforme de teniente cuando recién lo habían ascendido un año atrás. Detrás de la foto había un escrito que decía: mira naruko, me ascendieron a teniente! Espero recibir una respuesta felicitándome, te extraña y te quiere tu hermano naruto. Al terminar de leer la foto la rubia rompía en llanto y abrazaba a su hermano

– oniichan! – la rubia lloraba como una niña mientras el rubio solo la abrazaba y acariciaba la cabeza como cuando eran niños

– ya naruko, deja de llorar… ahora ya estamos juntos. Por cierto que tal si te llevo a comer a algún lado? – la rubia se limpiaba las lagrimas y le decía

– enserio!? te amo oniichan! – el rubio le sonrió

– yo también naruko… eso si. Vuelves a dormir casi desnuda conmigo y te agarro a coscorrones entiendes? – la rubia hacia berrinche

– aaah? Pero si hay mucho calor oniichan! Además me acostumbre a dormir desnuda en el internado, como era solo de chicas. Por cierto mis amigas quieren conocerte – el rubio decía

– naruko, que te dije sobre conseguirme pareja? – la rubia decía

– se que nunca serás mio, pero al menos quiero que la mujer que me robe tu amor me caiga bien – se puso un poco mas seria – perdona a tu hermanita por este amor nada sano hacia ti oniichan. Pero te prometo que volveré a ser la de antes, amándote como mi hermano y no como hombre, pero mientras eso pasa… –

La rubia de un rápido movimiento se acercaba y le robaba un beso en los labios al rubio. El era obvio que se quería separar, pero ella no se lo permitia, se puso a saborear la lengua de el como si no hubiese mañana. Por lo que después de unos cuantos minutos se separo de el y le dijo

– mientras eso pasa… te amo, te deseo y quiero besarte todo lo que yo quiera antes de volver a ser solo tu hermanita – el rubio como sin nada dijo

– eres todo un caso naruko… como sea, cámbiate y vamos a desayunar. Muero de hambre, dijiste que estuviste en Francia y en un internado para chicas no? – la rubia asintió y el continuo – que tal si me cocinas algo de ahí, digo siempre he querido comer comida lujosa – la rubia negó

– si aprendí… pero no tengo ganas – el rubio ahora se ponía de berrinchudo

– ah? Por que no! Vamos no seas mala! – la rubia negó

– no quiero! – el rubio sonrió

– supongo que tendre que obligarte – la rubia se asusto un poco

– eh? No me digas que me lastimaras? – el rubio la tomo de la cintura y con un tono galante le decia a su hermana

– seguro que no lo harás? – ella se sonrojo de sobremanera

– n-no lo hare – el rubio siguió

– es que no me amas? Dijiste que harías lo que sea para que estuviera contento – la rubia casi a punto de ceder decía

– c-claro q-que te amo… y si… dije que haría lo que fuera para que estuvieras contento, pero tu ya estas abusando del amor que te tengo – el rubio le contesto

– no es que este abusando de tu amor hermanita… o acaso mi linda naruko quiere algo a cambio? – la rubia se sonrojo

– oniichan me dará lo que yo quiera? – el rubio la tomo de la cintura

– tienes ganas de besarme verdad? – la rubia asintió

– si… quiero que oniichan me bese, pero que sea un beso largo y apasionado, oniichan. Porque simplemente no me pides ser tu novia? Te prometo que seré la novia mas fiel, complaciente, sumisa y obediente a su novio… – pero era interrumpida por su hermano

– naruko, entiende por favor… yo no puedo ser lo que tu deseas, te amo. Pero como un hermano que quiere a su hermanita naruko, desgraciadamente yo ahora no se que hacer, el amor siento que no es para mi. Aunque admito que me atrae un poco alguien del cuartel, pero no para proponerle ser mi novia. Yo ahora estoy enfocado en algo mas, la primera es sobresalir mas dentro de mis obligaciones y la otra es poder cuidar de mi hermanita como hasta ahora lo he hecho – la rubia lo miro

– porque? Es cierto que adoro a mi hermano mayor, pero también me enamore de el, si ese es el caso aunque me duela, tengo que aceptarlo. Asi que mi amado oniichan esta interesado de alguien que no soy yo? – el rubio negó

– interesado al cien, no. Dije que me atrae un poco, aunque admito que se que yo le gusto o eso me han dicho los cadetes. Como sea ire a desayunar, tengo una nueva misión y quisiera saber si mi hermanita quisiera ir conmigo – la rubia se ilusionaba

– una misión con oniichan? – sonreía – encantada! Claro que quiero ir, aunque… no se si podre. Después de todo, tengo que ir a una reunión con mama y los marinos americanos y estaré fuera un par de días – el rubio le pregunto

– ah? Enserio? Bueno, será para la otra naruko… mejor vayamos a desayunar –

Asi los hermanos uzumaki se dirigían a al comedor del bunker privado de la familia para comer. Al menos hasta que llegara el azabache y el aprendiz de naruto, konohamaru sarutobi. Ya que días antes el comandante supremo les había dicho que ellos tres junto con la sargento nira, tendrían una nueva misión en un país un poco lejano de su ubicación perdida en medio del océano indico. Aun asi naruto estaba emocionado por salir a una nueva misión, ya que tendría que hacerla de guardaespaldas de nuevo, pero a diferencia de su ultima misión. Ahora su padre y superior no le había dicho nada al respecto acerca de la o las personas que cuidaría esta vez.

 **En la oficina del comandante supremo**

Ya es medio dia en esos lares del océano indico. Y la hora del desayuno había acabado desde hace un buen rato, aun asi minato se hallaba revisando por ultima vez los papeles de la misión que un amigo suyo le había pedido. Se supone que ese amigo suyo era el embajador de Japón en los Estados unidos, hiashi hyuga, no solo era un excelente diplomático enviado por la familia imperial japonesa al país mas poderoso del mundo, sino también era un excelente comandante en las fuerzas armadas japonesas, estadounidenses y las fuerzas especiales de konoha. A pesar de ser todo eso, el comandante y embajador hiashi hyuga. Mantenía su posición en secreto de sus amores (como el suele llamarlas) sus hijas hinata y hanabi hyuga. Las únicas dos personas además de minato y kushina que tenían conocimiento sobre la vida de hiashi eran, su esposa la subcomandante de inteligencia naval hiromi hyuga y su sobrino (al que ve como un hijo) el general de una estrella neji hyuga, por lo que hiashi le explicaba a su amigo

– entonces minato, podrás hacerme este favor? – el comandante supremo asintió sin problema

– claro hiashi, para que somos los amigos? – sonrió – tengo las personas indicadas para cuidar de ellas – hiashi no estaba del todo convencido

– enserio? Solo espero que no mandes a puro sargento… si algo le pasa a mis niñas, yo me muero – el comandante supremo lo calmaba

– cálmate amigo… enviare a dos capitanes, un teniente y una sargento. Ellas estarán seguras y mas con mi nuevo capitán cuidándolas – hiashi pregunto

– capitán? Es bueno? – minato no quería presumir, pero lo hacia sin querer

– el mejor de mis capitanes… gran soldado, excelente asesino, un poco loco, pero es una buena persona y también mi orgullo: mi hijo, el recién ascendido capitán naruto uzumaki, como la vez? – el embajador suspiro

– tu hijo no hará un desastre en los Estados Unidos, como en Rusia con las tropas de parashnikov, verdad? – el comandante supremo suspiraba pesadamente

– uno destruye un par de bases en lo mas recóndito de Siberia y todo el gremio militar se entera, pero cuando corea del norte prueba armamento nuclear en bahías del mar de Bering nadie dice nada verdad? Siento que mi pobre y hermosa kushina tendrá que estar escuchando los reclamos de esos vejetes de los marinos de los estados unidos. Es por eso que konoha no esta aliada a ningún país, solo tratamos de hacer justicia, para una vida de paz en el mundo – hiashi le contesto

– y por eso tenemos mala fama de mercenarios, minato. Aunque cuando nos enfrentamos a al-qaeda y a akatsuki juntos, no se nos reconoce. Muchas organizaciones gubernamentales piensan que solo lo hacemos por amor al dinero – minato contesto

– a mi no me importa, lo que digan los gobiernos de estados unidos y la unión europea… he perdido a cientos de mis hombres, peleando en zonas de conflicto como Egipto, Liberia, Siria y Ucrania peleando guerras que los estados unidos y la unión europea hacen como que no ven nada, no solo eran mis hombres, eran mi familia. Dejemos esto de lado… entonces, deseas que mi hijo naruto, cuide de tu hija hinata y que mi sobrino konohamaru de tu hija hanabi? – hiashi asintió

– si… naruto a pesar de tener 18 aun puede cursar la preparatoria como un chico normal, mientras que tu sobrino konohamaru, puede cuidar de mi hija hanabi en la escuela secundaria. Además mi amigo, el capitán haruno de la armada japonesa, también me pide un hombre para que cuide a su hija sakura. Tienes a alguien? – el comandante asintió

– si… enviare a mi mejor capitán, el capitán sasuke uchiha para cuidar a la joven sakura. No podemos dejar que hinata y sakura caigan en las manos de akatsuki, eso seria el fin del mundo. Aun sigo diciendo que lo que cometieron el capitán haruno y tu, en sus hijas es la mayor de las idioteces. Eso es historia vieja, mi suegro del grupo militar uzumaki, vendrá mas tarde. Me imagino que sabe que estas aquí y desea hablar contigo – hiashi se quería morir

– me lleva… sabes cual es el problema de que seamos familia? Tener que lidiar con ese anciano, minato… sabes, hiromi me dijo que le mandara saludos a su hermana, donde esta la desgraciada? – minato le contesto

– ya te dije… tenia que verse con las fuerzas armadas de los estados unidos en medio del océano pacifico. Asi que estará fuera un par de días, de ahí dijo que se tomaría un par de días libres e iría a nuestra casa de Japón. Para tres días después tomar un avión con rumbo a Los Ángeles, para encontrarse con tu esposa – hiashi sonrío

– ya veo... En ese caso. Tengo que irme, si nuestro suegro va a venir, que no me vea a mi – en ese momento era interrumpido por minato

– antes de que te vayas... Quiero que veas a mis hombres. A los que irán a la misión, quiero que los conozcas para que cuando tu sobrino neji los vea, no haga nada indebido – en eso entraban el rubio, el azabache, el joven konohamaru y la ojinegra y se presentaban de menor a mayor rango

– sargento nira ageraki. Numero 541256397, conocimientos amplios en manejo de explosivos del anterior grupo militar c4 de explosivos – hiashi asintió y konohamaru hablo

– teniente konohamaru sarutobi. Numero 541256412, experto en artes marciales, hacker, mayormente experto en tecnología en desactivacion de elementos explosivos – hiashi sonrío

– alguien del escuadrón antibombas? Excelente – en eso se presentaba el azabache

– capitán de primera clase, Sasuke uchiha. Numero 541256199, experto en artes marciales mixtas, experto en armería, poseo el record en konoha como el segundo mejor tirador de toda la organización – hiashi miro al comandante supremo

– aun siguen sin romper tu récord minato? Que raro – el comandante suspiro

– que se le va a hacer... Solo Sasuke y el, al menos han logrado alcanzarme. Por cierto, donde esta naruto? – en eso entraba el rubio

– disculpa por el retraso papá, me estaba despidiendo de naruko – minato lo miro severamente

– perdón? – naruto entendía

– me disculpo. Tuve un pequeño retraso, ya que estaba preparando a la teniente uzumaki y a la general uzumaki para su salida. Me presento, capitán de primera clase naruto uzumaki. Numero 541256197 experto... Bueno los demás capitanes dicen que soy experto en meter la pata – minato negaba mientras se tapaba con una mano el rostro, mientras el azabache asintió

– eso sin duda dobe... Para eso te pintas solo – al ver que la sargento ageraki lo miraba feo dijo – pero es verdad... Aunque cierta sargento se molesta que insulten a su amado capitán naruto uzumaki – nira se sonrojaba y volteaba apenada para otro lado mientras hiashi les hablaba

– bueno la misión que les doy es la siguiente... Ustedes cuatro tendrán que cuidar a tres chicas – les mostraba las fotos a los capitanes y al teniente – mientras el teniente sarutobi cuida a mi hija Pequeña Hanabi hyuga, naruto cuidara a la mayor hinata hyuga, mi sucesora. Por ser quien soy, diversas organizaciones terroristas tratan de hacerles daño ( _y por algunas cosas que hice con hinata cuando era una niña... Supongo que era lo único que se podía hacer para decodificar ese armamento en aquel tiempo. Y con la ayuda de haruno, pienso que salio todo bien. Creo que ahora saben que ellas tienen dicha información_ ) también necesitaré que el capitán uchiha cuide a la señorita sakura haruno, ya que también andan tras ella – a lo que la sargento pregunto al comandante supremo

– eso quiere decir que iré de apoyo en cualquier caso verdad? – el comandante asintió

– así, pero no del todo... Konohamaru y tu se estarán encargando de intervención telefónica... Osea quiero que rastreen cada llamada entrante que las señoritas hyuga y la señorita haruno tengan – el rubio pregunto

– y que organización terrorista enfrentamos esta vez? Ab-shale, los extintos de la vazco ETA o la de los black bears rusos? – hiashi les hablo

– tiene tanta fuerza, poder y soldados como al-qaeda... Nos enfrentamos a akatsuki – el azabache se le nublo la vista

– si es contra akatsuki, cuenten conmigo... Tienen que pagar por lo que le hicieron a nuestros compañeros, verdad naruto? – el rubio también con la mirada fría asintió

– esos malnacidos tienen que pagar por lo que le hicieron a la familia uchiha y por asesinar a Itachi – el comandante supremo asentía

– por algo los estoy mandando a ambos... Muestrenles a esos bastardos un poco del amor que konoha les guarda, por el asesinato de los uchiha y del que fue mi mejor hombre –

Así después de un saludo militar. Hiashi salia de la oficina convencido de lo que había visto. Por su parte el rubio y compañía salían para prepararse para su nueva misión, hacia los Estados Unidos y aunque naruto no fuera tan fan de América tendría que ir, ya que no tuvo buenos recuerdos se sus entrenamientos con los marines. Sasuke por su parte estaba decidido a vengar a su familia, sus compañeros y a su hermano muerto, por lo que akatsuki y aquel infame uchiha cual nombre no valía la pena pronunciar, le había hecho a su propia familia, por la ambición de poder.

 **En medio del desierto pakistaní**

Estamos en la frontera con Afganistán y en lo más recóndito de la cordillera de los himalayas. Se hallaba una pequeña choza, que debajo de ella había todo un cuartel militar. Dicho cuartel le pertenecía al grupo terrorista mas sanguinario y cruel, después de al-qaeda, las nubes rojas de akatsuki. Al parecer varios científicos ya estaban trabajando en un nuevo tipo de arma bacteriologica y desde el andén estaban observando los hombres de mayor rango en akatsuki. Pero en medio había un pelirrojo que al parecer era el lider, el cual se hacia llamar nagato uzumaki y se le apodaban pain. A un lado de el había una mujer de cabello azul y a otro de sus lados estaba un hombre pelinegro con marcas de cansancio en la cara, revisando que todo estuviese en orden

– al parecer todo va bien – el pelinegro asintió

– así es konan – miro al pelirrojo – que piensa, lider? – el pelirrojo lo miro

– nada interesante general uchiha... Bueno dejemos eso de lado. Tengo que irme, tengo que hacer una vídeollamada con unos clientes. Sígueme konan – la mujer peliazul asintió y siguió al pelirrojo hasta un cuarto, una vez que llego- activo una pantalla escondida detrás de una pared, esta se encendía y aparecía un joven de no mas de veinte años y este hablaba a travez de la pantalla

– y bueno nagato, como vamos con lo que te pedi? – el pelirrojo contesto

– todo en orden neo-sama, en un par de días estará lista la bomba bacteriológica que pidió – el joven pelinegro sonrio

– excelente… no podía quedarle mal a mis clientes en china y Kosovo. Además esta venta le dara varias decenas de millones a akatsuki, tal ves debería hablar con al-qaeda acerca de una nueva alianza o tal vez con Ab-shale. Da igual con quien de las dos sea, necesitamos a esas mujeres. El proyecto de la arma termonuclear "ojo de luna" no se puede completar con la información recabada en sus cerebros. Como sea, se que konoha tal vez ponga a alguien para cuidar de la tipa sakura esa y de mi primita. Tal vez mi idiota hermano mayor también la cuide, me pregunto que pasara cuando sepan quien soy en realidad… dejemos eso de lado. Nagato necesito que tus mejores hombres vayan a los estados unidos, quiero que me traigan a esas dos o dejare de financiar akatsuki. Estas son las chicas, aun asi no bajen la guardia, creo que saben muy bien que con konoha no se juega – el pelirrojo asintió

– lo se, pero también logramos traer la cabeza de aquel misil que nos pidió con parashnikov. Fue un verdadero problema traerlo desde lo mas profundo del bosque de Siberia. Como sea enviare a mis mejores hombres a traer a aquellas jovencitas, si es todo tengo que retirarme, tengo que recibir un camión lleno de armamento –

asi el pelirrojo se fue y la peliazul con el. Así que aquel pelinegro misterioso prefirió dejarlo ir a hacer sus labores. Después de todo aquel persona era el que lo financiaba, pero no era el líder o al menos eso creería cualquiera que lo notara. En realidad ese joven era la cabeza de toda la operación, líder supremo de akatuski. No solo podía financiar sus pequeñas guerrillas rebeldes en medio oriente, sino que también financiaba ataques terroristas en varios países de áfrica donde "los diamantes de sangre" era la fuente de mayor ingreso para aquel joven que a su edad de veinte años, ya era considerado todo un mercenario de la vieja escuela, terroristas y dictadores lo trataban como igual y algunos como su superior.

Era lógico que alguien como el fuera una persona cruel y sin sentimientos como lo era ahora. El solo amaba el dinero y sus inmensos deseos de cobrarle "su venganza" aquellas personas que mataron cruelmente a su madre y a los que cuidaron de, el entre comillas, por haberle dado una vida de mucho sufrimiento y resentimiento. Desde que cumplió su mayoría el decidió que lo mejor era irse y alejarse de esa familia que lo trato tan mal o eso pensó, ya que su plan original era recabar información acerca de un par de personas y el poco tiempo que había hecho, lo había logrado. Ahora solo era capturar a esa persona para lograr su cometido de aquel secreto que el sabia. Solo asi el podría ir aún más delante de su venganza y asi poder cumplir sus objetivos, como aquel terrorista de la mirada fría. El cruel y sanguinario NEO.

 **Fin de prologo**

Y que les pareció este prologo? Espero que les haya gustado, o no. La verdad quería hacerlo, casi no he visto fics NH con tema militar asi que… por que no hacer uno yo mismo? Y bueno este es el resultado de lo mismo. Espero que les guste

Trigo-sama fuera!


	2. Capitulo 1

En el capítulo anterior: conocimos a los capitanes Sasuke uchiha y naruto uzumaki, además de la organización militar konoha. También conocimos un poco de lo que ambos hacen para dicta organización. También conocimos a la organización terrorista mas temida del mundo junto con Ab-shale. Akatsuki y también conocimos a su lider aquel joven al que los demás llaman Neo. Que deparará a los capitanes uchiha y uzumaki en esta nueva misión que harán en otro continente, en el país más poderoso del mundo? Todo eso a continuación...

– naruto – personaje hablando

– _naruto_ – personaje hablando por radio o teléfono

– ( _naruto_ ) – personaje pensando

 **Comando de élite (las alas de la libertad)**

 **Capitulo 1: una nueva misión comienza!**

 **En los estados unidos**

Es domingo por la tarde en los estados unidos y la joven Hinata hyuga acompañada de su hermanita Hanabi hyuga alistaban sus cosas para prepararse para su primer día de colegio. Hanabi como estudiante de segundo año de secundaria y hinata de tercero de preparatoria en diferentes escuelas. Ambas estaban emocionadas por su nuevo grado y por sus nuevos uniformes. La ojiperla estaba contenta de que estaba a un año de ir a la universidad adelantada un año, ya que apenas cumplia 17 en diciembre y ahora podía estar cerca de su primo pero que ella miraba como a su hermano mayor. El joven universitario de 21 años neji hyuga

– estoy a un año de poder ir a la universidad, que Feliz estoy. Pronto podré ir a la escuela con niisan – Hanabi la apoyaba

– lo se hermana, esforcemonos juntas – la ojiperla la abrazo

– claro que si Hanabi –

Así ambas hermanas se esforzaban para poder cumplir con sus objetivos, aunque hanabi molestaba un poco a su hermana sobre el ya conseguirse un novio, ya que a sus diecisiete años aún no había tenido novio y tampoco es que se le hiciera fácil, ella era demasiado tímida y solía asustarse cuando alguien solia preguntarle demasiado o no la dejaba en paz. Pero la suerte le sonreía, ella tenia un mejor amigo y ese amigo a ella la miraba como a su pequeña hermanita. El joven kiba inuzuka, mariscal de campo del equipo de futbol de la preparatoria y podría decirse que su guarda espaldas, ya que el solia cuidarla y quitarle a los tipos que solian molestarla demás, por lo que la ojiperla le decía a su hermana menor

– kiba-kun no es ningún guardaespaldas, es mi amigo. Lo quiero mucho y me alegra que todo este yendo bien con su novia… aunque ya le dije que no debe cuidarme tanto, su novia podría molestarse – alguien entraba a la habitación y le decía

– yuri? Nah ella no es asi, por algo la amo… y yo también te quiero hinata. Por cierto no vine solo, sakura esta afuera – en eso entraba una joven de cabello rosa

– hinata, mañana por fin entramos a nuestro ultimo año de preparatoria… no estas emocionada? – la ojiperla asintió

– asi es sakura, espero que tengamos un buen año como los anteteriores – la pequeña ojiperla hablo al joven inuzuka

– podría ser un gran año si mi hermana se encontrara un novio… no tienes que golpear a todos cara de perro – el joven le contesto

– sabes… si esos tipos en verdad quisieran a hinata, yo no tendría problemas con que ella tenga novio, pero solo la desean por otras cosas. No importa cuantas veces acabe en la estación de policía, lo hare para que ella este bien – la pelirosa asintió

– si… es bueno eso de ti, kiba. Aunque tu madre te muele cuando tiene que pagar la fianza – el inuzuka decía tranquilo

– aun asi, ella no se enoja por volver de nuevo a la estación… al contrario, me dice que hago bien en cuidar a hinata. Pero si se molesta con las fianzas que tiene que pagar por mi – la ojiperla asentia

– lo se… la señora tsume puede ser un poco ruda, pero es una buena persona. Al menos conmigo, ya que casi estrangula a hanabi por hacerle una broma – la pequeña ojiperla se quejaba un poco

– ah no aguanta nada… también le hice una broma a la señora pelirroja que vino a visitar a mama y ni se enojo – en eso una mujer entraba a la habitación – eso es por que yo evite que se acercara a ti… porque la verdad, a kushina le encanta disciplinar a niñas activas como tu – la pequeña ojiperla pregunto

– mama, conoces bien a esa señora? – la ojiperla mayor asintió

– asi es hanabi-chan… ella y yo solíamos ir a la escuela juntas y nos conocemos desde que tenemos cinco años ( _de hecho ella es mi hermana, solo que no de sangre. Su familia me adopto cuando yo era pequeña, asi que kushina vendría siendo tu tia_ ) éramos, que digo éramos… somos las mejores amigas y de hecho, tu hermana no lo recuerda, pero ella y el hijo mayor de kushina, solían jugar juntos cuando vivíamos en Japón – la ojiperla pregunto

– eh? Enserio? El único que recuerdo que jugaba conmigo de pequeña, era kiba-kun – la ojiperla mayor asintió

– lo se… porque lo conociste antes que a kiba, el tendría mas derecho de llamarse tu amigo de la infancia que kiba, pero desgraciadamente el eligio tomar otro tipo de carrera ( _espero que cuides bien de mi niña naruto… o querré decir… tu prometida_ ) el se podría decir que fue a una escuela militarizada – kiba pensó

– ( _asi que hinata tenia un mejor amigo antes que yo… me pregunto que pasaría si esos dos se encontraran de nuevo. Aunque recientemente recibí un telegrama de sasuke, será que ellos serán los que vengan a cuidar de hinata?_ ) vaya… asi que una escuela militar. Ha de ser duro estar ahí, que bueno que mi madre nunca me envio ahí – la ojiperla mayor les dijo

– bueno es hora de cenar, porque no bajamos. Por cierto niñas, su padre debe llegar mañana, que tal si después vamos al aeropuerto a recibirlo? – ambas ojiperlas asentían

– claro que si mama, ya extraño a mi padre… espero que esta vez me traiga un postre de a donde fue. Me pregunto porque un ejecutivo de ventas tienes que salir del país a vender sus productos – la ojiperla mayor decía

– bueno amor, lo que pasa es que papa es una persona importante en la empresa donde trabaja y saben que el entregara los resultados esperados. Asi que para aumentar las ventas de sus productos, la empresa envía a papa a otros países para hacerse conocer – la pequeña ojiperla decía

– aun asi… hay veces en las que no se ve a papa en casi una semana. Quisiera que al menos pasara mas tiempo con nosotras y se que mi hermana esta de acuerdo – la ojiperla asintia

– a veces quisiera pasar mas tiempo con el, pero como se que esta muy ocupado no deseo molestarlo – sonrio – pero entiendo que es gracias a eso podemos tener la vida que tenemos, auqnue no me importaría ser pobre si con eso puedo tener mas tiempo a mi papa – kiba las animaba a ambas y sakura lo ayudaba

– se a lo que te refieres hinata… pero nuestros padres hacen las cosas para que vivamos mejor, aunque en verdad hay días en los que me gustaría estar a solas con mi papa. Pero bueno bajemos a comer –

Así todos bajaban a comer para platicar a gusto y para saber que harian mañana todos en su primer dia del ultimo de la preparatoria de hinata, kiba y sakura. Por su parte hanabi pensaba que ya era hora de encontrarse un novio haciendo preocupar a su hermana mayor y sonreir a su madre, después de todo no estaba mal enamorarse, solo que su madre le aconsejaba que lo hiciera con cuidado, ya que no todos los chicos eran buenos y algunos buscaban cosas que una pequeña de trece años no sabia y podría correr peligro, pero después hiromi sabia que desde mañana tendría a alguien cuidándola dia noche y era alguien de confiar como la pelirroja le había dicho anteriormente.

 **En un avión en medio del pacifico**

Ya en el avión se hallaban nuestros militares con rumbo a los estados unidos ( trigo-sama: que había salido antes si a cierta persona no hubiese hecho su berrinche al subir… naruto, sabes cuánto tarde en que me prestaran el avión? El pago de la renta saldrá de tu sueldo! ) Cuando se enteró que tenía que regresar a la preparatoria, de la cual tenía tan malos recuerdos que se graduó de la misma, de pura suerte. Por lo que ahora nuestro recién ascendido capitán estaba atado que una cuerda atado por un marino de la naval militar. Asi que el rubio también tenia la boca tapada, para que al menos dejara de quejarse

– por dios dobe… enserio tenías que hacer ese escándalo en el aeropuerto? – el azabache le quitaba la cinta

– sáquenme de aquí! Yo a la escuela no vuelvo ni muerto! – se trataba de zafar – porque me pasa esto a mi? Naruto uzumaki y la escuela jamas podrán llevarse bien – el piloto gritaba desde el cuarto de control

– por ultima vez, capitán uzumaki… vuelve a gritar. Y yo mismo lo lanzare del avión en medio del pacifico! – la ojinegra le decía

– calmate naruto-kun… yo te prometo que te ayudare con lo que necesites. Así que esforcémonos juntos, si? – la ojinegra lo miraba de una manera linda, lo que hizo que el rubio se sonrojara un poco

– esta bien nira, lo hare… al menos pueden desatarme? Estamos a una hora de los estados unidos y quiero llegar por mi propio pie, espero que no me arresten como la ultima vez – la ojinegra lo desataba y el rubio decía – gracias nira… aunque papa ha de querer matarme por lo del aeropuerto. Me pregunto si mi mama y naruko ya regresaron a la isla, me preocupa no haberme despedido de ambas – el azabache lo calmaba

– calmate… se que tu madre y naruko están bien – aun asi el capitán uzumaki estaba preocupado por su hermanita

– aun asi, sasuke… me preocupa naruko, tu sabes que ella es muy frágil – el azabache lo tranquilizaba

– calmate naruto, naruko ya no es esa niña que caia en cama por exponerse demasiado al sol… se ve que un par de años en Europa le hicieron bien – el rubio sonrio

– si tienes razón – en eso la voz del piloto sonaba en el alto parlante

– _estamos sobre los ángeles, tiempo de llegada cinco minutos, temperatura de 30°c y una probabilidad del cuarenta por ciento que llueva, a lo que vengo el dia es soleado y perfecto para ir a la playa. Espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje, capitán uchiha, capitán uzumaki, teniente sarutobi y sargento ageraki_ \- }

Terminado de hablar. El avión aterrizaba en una base militar cercana y estos bajaban, pero con cuidado ya que hacia un buen sol en california y no querían lastimarse los ojos después de quince horas en avión. Bajaron ellos, bajaron su equipaje y un auto que el comandante supremo les había dado para que se transportaran en lo que estaban en los estados unidos. El rubio estaba emocionado por su nueva misión, pero fastidiado de que tenia que volver a la escuela y encima cuidar a una niña rica de papa (asi se la imaginaba el rubio) una niña mimada que estaba acostumbrada a ir de compras y hacer cosas de jóvenes.

El capitán uchiha bajaba ya mas tranquilo, se había hartado de estar en el avión, mientras la sargento ageraki checaba algunas cosas en su teléfono celular, además de un mensaje de su amiga sargento nanami advirtiéndole que si se propasaba con naruto la pagaría caro. Nira sonrio un poco y le devolvió el mensaje, mientras konohamaru bajaba emocionado del avión, después de todo era la primera vez que el venia a america y siempre había querido conocer este continente, ya que estuvo mucho tiempo en bases militares de Israel, Uzbekistán y demás países de la ex-unión soviética. Por lo que el rubio daba una enorme bocanada de aire

– vaya llegamos… es hora de iniciar nuestra misión chicos – el azabache asintió

– asi es naruto… listos, konohamaru, nira? – ambos asintieron, por lo que el de mayor rango ordeno – bueno ahora vamos al departamento, quiero descansar antes de que mañana naruto y yo entremos a la preparatoria. Oh cierto, también nira. Konohamaru sabes que hacer desde mañana – el joven sarutobi asintió

– asi es sasuke-niichan… no te preocupes cuidare de esa linda niña con mi vida – nira lo molestaba

– la miro por una foto, pero podría jurar que a konohamaru le pego duro esa niña – el sarutobi se sonrojo

– no digas idioteces sargento! Solo me pareció muy linda, es todo – el rubio seguía molestándolo

– quien diría que el teniente que jamas salía con nadie ahora se enamoró de una foto – suspiraba aburrido – solo espero que a las que cuidemos, no sean unas niñas mimadas, verdad sasuke? – el azabache le daba la razón

– eso espero naruto… la verdad no estoy de humor para cuidar a niñas de papa – ordenaba de nuevo – ahora si, vámonos al departamento. En verdad tu padre tenia que darnos esta cafetera? – el rubio decía

– lo se… es un asco, que bueno que hice algo antes de venir – el azabache pregunto

– espero que no haya sido algo tonto dobe – el rubio negó

– para nada teme… mi Montecarlo debe llegar mañana o pasado a mas tardar – el azabache sonrio

– genial… me daría vergüenza moverme en ese feo sedán de cuatro puertas – le recordó la cita con shion – hablando de tu Montecarlo… que tal la cita con la subcomandante, naruto? –

Todos se subían al nuevo auto, ya que no quedaba mas remedio y salían de la base con rumbo a un departamento en una zona tranquila de los ángeles, mientras manejaban el rubio estaba tratando de no decir nada acerca de la cita con shion, ya que cierta sargento se había enojado al escuchar eso y lo que menos quería naruto, eran discusiones en sus primeros días de misión, aun asi el azabache y el sarutobi estaban de insistentes que querían saber como le había ido en su cita, después de todo shion era de las mas deseadas de toda konoha, no solo su posición de ser la segunda al mando, sino que también era hermosa y hasta los altos mandos se ponían nerviosas al ver a tan bello ejemplar femenino, por lo que el azabache decía

– vamos dobe no seas asi… konohamaru y yo queremos saber que tal estuvo la cita – el rubio le contesto

– estuvo normal teme, déjame conducir – siguió hablando – fuimos al cine, la lleve a cenar, fuimos al parque… de ahí la lleve a su departamento y me fui. Es todo – el sarutobi decía

– en verdad solo eso? Que aburrido eres, yo pensé que al menos… – pero el rubio lo regañaba severamente

– deja de decir idioteces konohamaru o te daré una golpiza… veo a shion de la misma manera que veo a naruko, es como una hermana pequeña para mi y no creo poder verla como otra cosa. Es preciosa, es linda y es la chica que todo hombre podría desear debido a que es muy dulce y amable, pero no le daré tan buena mujer a cualquier idiota, el que quiera cortejarla, primero tiene que demostrarme que se la merece y segunda… tendría que ganarme en una pelea, es lo mismo con naruko – el azabache lee decía

– deberás que eres un idiota naruto, a leguas se ve que esta enamorada de ti… si ella te escuchara, la harías llorar – el rubio asintió

– lo se… es por eso que nunca toco el tema con ella, además naruto uzumaki no tiene tiempo para el amor. Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, por ejemplo superar a mi padre y llegar a comandante supremo – el azabache decía

– eso es algo que toda konoha sabe naruto… aunque varias sargentos, tenientes y capitanas están deprimidas – el rubio prefirió cortar el tema de tajo

– oh mira, ya llegamos… mejor bajen, en lo que busco donde estacionar esta cosa –

Los tres se bajaron con su equipaje mientras el rubio buscaba un lugar donde estacionar el auto. Nira al escuchar la conversación se deprimió un poco, ya que su amado por ahora no estaba interesado en el amor y ella quería decirle desde hace mucho tiempo lo que sentía por el, pero sabia que el solo la rechazaría como lo había hecho anteriormente con nanami o con otro par de sargentos que se le habían declarado, el azabache se acerco a ella y le susurro que no valia la pena que le dijera al rubio lo que sentía. Que ahora su mejor amigo estaba mas interesado en su carrera militar que en otra cosa y que nada ni nadie lo iba a detener en sus planes.

 **Al dia siguiente en la escuela**

Es un nuevo día en los estados unidos y hoy era el primer dia de clases en la mas prestigiosa escuela de california. Escuela en la que solo los mas adinerados o con los mejores talentos podían ingresar, debido a la rigurosidad de sus exigencias. Por lo que era una escuela no muy grande como una preparatoria del estado o una de las privadas. En el salón del tercero c, la ojiperla y sus amigas estaban emocionadas porque de nuevo estaban juntas en este, su ultimo año de preparatoria antes de ingresar a la universidad. El joven inuzuka estaba concentrado texteandose con alguien desconocido, mientras la ojiperla miraba tres asientos vacios

– me pregunto porque esos tres asientos están vacios – el inuzuka dejaba su celular

– escuche que vienen estudiantes de intercambio, son japoneses igual que nosotros ( _me pregunto a que horas llegaran, trio de idiotas_ ) – la ojiperla decía

– que bueno, ya que además de ino y sakura, somos los únicos japoneses aquí kiba – sonreía – espero que pueda llevarme bien con ellos – la pelirosa que recién llegaba decía

– claro que te haras amiga de ellos hinata, siempre lo logras. No por algo todo mundo te quiere, eres tan dulce y amable que es difícil no terminar siendo tu amigo. Por cierto, espero que sean guapos, asi me consigo un novio y al menos me dejaran de molestar, pienso que deberías conseguirte un novio hinata y kiba al menos dejar de amar a tu celular, porque a tu novia no la conozco – el inuzuka dijo

– podría traerla pero ahora esta del otro lado del mundo y nos vemos pocas veces al año, pero aun asi nos amamos sakura… y sobre hinata, hasta no ver a alguien que valga la pena, no tienes permiso para tener novio hinata – una chica rubia decía

– te recuerdo kiba, que eres su amigo, no su padre. No le hagas caso hinata – el inuzuka decía

– ino, no es eso… solo me preocupo por ella, es todo – en eso entraba el maestro al salón y se presentaba ante todos

– silencio jóvenes, bueno me presento. Mi nombre es Chuck Harrison y sere su maestro durante este año, antes de que se presenten uno por uno me gustaría presentar a tres nuevos estudiantes, por favor pasen –

Asi los capitanes uchiha y uzumaki, acompañados de la sargento ageraki entraban a la sala y las chicas quedaban maravilladas ante el rubio y el azabache, mientras los chicos quedaban embobados ante las curvas de la ojinegra que resaltaban bien en ese uniforme occidental. Las chicas cuchicheaban entre ellas a ver cual de los dos chicos era el mas guapo, pero poco se decidían, mientras el inuzuka miraba fastidiado ya que seria de nuevo a como cuando estaban juntos. Los chicos por su parte trataban de adivinar las medidas de la ojinegra y eso poco a poco empezaba a molestarla, ya que solo un chico tenia derecho a saber todo sobre ella, al menos hasta que el maestro le decía al rubio que se presentara

– bueno puedes presentarte joven – naruto obedecía

– claro… bueno me llamo naruto uzumaki y tengo dieciocho años, vengo de tokio y vine a estados unidos en busca de algo nuevo – una chica pregunto

– disculpe que te moleste naruto… pero tienes novia? – las demás chicas gritaron y el rubio negó

– no tengo… la verdad necesito estudiar mas o me ira mal con mi padre jejeje asi que por el momento, no puedo tener novia – el inuzuka pensaba

– ( _vaya… irónicamente es cierto, mi linda yuri me dijo que armo todo un berrinche cuando se subía al avión_ ) – otra chica pregunto

– dime naruto… cuales son tus pasatiempos? – el rubio pensó bien y contesto

– pues me gusta comer ramen, lastima que aquí será difícil encontrarlo, me gusta manejar mi auto por ahí mientras paseo un poco, de vez en cuando suelo dormir mucho y creo que seria todo – un chico pregunto

– y dinos naruto… que auto manejas? Un mercedes, un bmw, un Porsche, un Ferrari? – el rubio negó

– los autos europeos son lindos… si algo aprendí de mi abuelo, es que "el poder americano" es lo mejor. Tengo un Montecarlo 1972 con un motor V8 y 500Hp, pero puedo llegar a 700 con unas cuantas modificaciones básicas, bueno eso seria todo de mi – el maestro le dijo

– bueno puedes sentarte a lado de mi estudiante estrella… ya que dijiste que necesitabas ayuda con los estudios y se que ella te podría ayudar. Puedes sentarte a lado de hinata, la chica de cabello negro de la quinta fila –

El rubio obedeció y se fue a sentar, lo que nadie se había dado cuenta es que la misma hinata se había perdido en sus ojos azules y no podía dejar de mirarlo aunque quisiera, además tampoco es que quisiera dejar de mirarlo, ya que esa mirada alegre y esa sonrisa que había hecho al inicio le habían gustado mucho a la joven. El rubio camino hacia el asiento y una vez que llego se sento y no dijo nada, pero también se quedó mirándola sin que ella se diera cuenta, después de unos minutos el azabache y la ojinegra se presentaron. Por lo que el maestro se retiraba a hacer unas diligencias y el rubio pensó que era hora de hablarle a la linda chica de a lado

– mucho gusto, me llamo naruto – la ojiperla sonrojada ocultando el mismo con su cabello saludo

– mucho gusto, hinata hyuga. Espero que nos llevemos bien y si necesitas ayuda con las clases yo te podría ayudar. Por cierto, conoces bien el campus no? – el rubio negó

– la verdad no… esperaba que alguien pudiera enseñarme bien la escuela – en eso llegaba el azabache

– nos enseñara bien la escuela, verdad naruto? – el rubio se olvidaba un poco de sus planes

– ( _lárgate idiota! No vez que estoy con esta linda chica! Un momento! Naruto tu tienes otras cosas en mente! Pero como decirle que no a esos ojitos de luna… ahhhhh que demonios me pasa!?_ ) claro si no hay problema y tienes una amiga que le enseñe la escuela a mi amigo sasuke – la pelirosa se acercaba

– yo puedo enseñarte la escuela sasuke… digo si no hay problema – el azabache la miro y le dijo

– claro no hay problema – nira se acercaba y le decía a la ojiperla

– no hay problema si los acompaño, verdad? ( _perdóname amiga… pero no dejare que te quedes con el hombre al que amo y a leguas se ve que te gusto naruto-kun, a quien no gustarle. Es guapo, es genial, es todo un hombre… es difícil no enamorarse de el_ ) – la ojiperla negó

– no hay problema, puedes venir si deseas ( _que me pasa? Nunca me he comportado así, será que esto es lo que llaman amor a primera vista? No puede ser, yo quiero llegar a la universidad y estar con mi hermano neji, pero no tiene nada de malo o si? Debería seguir el consejo de sakura, no?_ ) lo bueno es que ya mero es hora del almuerzo. Por cierto, ya tienen algún club? – en eso alguien llegaba, un chico que era compañero de kiba en el equipo pero que era un patan para molestar a la ojiperla de nuevo

– y bien hinata, saldrás conmigo o no? – la ojiperla amablemente negaba

– disculpa pero no estoy interesada – el joven le decía

– sabes empiezas a enojarme, quien te crees? – el rubio miro al azabache a la ojinegra y al inuzuka y les dijo que el se haria cargo, por lo que le dijo el joven

– disculpa amigo, pero la señorita te dijo que no, te ruego que la dejes de molestar – el joven se puso delante del rubio y lo amenazo

– sabes tonto, si no quieres que te de una dura bienvenida, mejor no te metas en lo que no te importa – mala idea, naruto era fácil para perder la paciencia

– uy que miedo, mira como tiemblo – la ojiperla se ponía delante de el y trataba de que se calmara

– por favor naruto-kun… digo naruto, no es necesario pelear – el joven que la molestaba la empujo pero por suerte el inuzuka la detuvo y no le paso nada, cosa que hizo al rubio ponerse furioso y lanzar el primer golpe que le daba en la cara

– sabes… a mi pudiste hacerme lo que quieras, pero cuando alguien le hace daño a una chica, solo queda de que le de una golpiza. Vamos parate! – el tipo se levantaba pero sacaba algo entre sus zapatos y esta vez apuntaba a nuestro joven capitán

– ahora si no eres tan valiente no? – el rubio solo sonrio

– entonces se supone que debo tener miedo por una calibre 22 corta? – le quitaba el arma de una patada y lo tiraba al suelo de nuevo y el sacaba la suya – entonces creíste que me iba asustar por un arma de pequeño calibre… déjame presentarte algo que de seguro dejara tu cerebro por todo el salón. Saluda a mi long colt 45 y también será lo único que hagas, ya que yo… no tengo miedo de jalar el gatillo – en eso el azabache le decía

– naruto basta… al menos si vas a matarlo usa la 357 – decía fastidiado – esa colt hará un escandalo en todo el nivel – el rubio le decía

– supongo que tienes razón – miro al chico – es mejor que no vuelvas a molestar a la señorita hyuga o de lo contrario, mi amiga y yo te haremos una visita, entiendes? – el tipo todo asustado se levantó y se regresó a su asiento, por lo que la ojiperla miraba asustada al rubio

– naruto-kun… no me haras daño verdad? – el rubio le contesto con una gota de sudor en la nuca

– no jejeje solo las uso para defensa personal, solo no digas nada sobre ella si? Por cierto, estas bien? No te hizo daño ese idiota? – la ojiperla se sonrojo al ver que el rubio se preocupaba por ella

– no, estoy bien… gracias por preocuparte por mi. No era necesario usar tu arma para asustarlo – el rubio se acerco y le susurro dejando a la ojiperla como un tomate maduro

– calmate… te dire un secreto, el arma no estaba cargada y tampoco tenia nada la recamara. Asi que si el jalaba del gatillo, yo estuviese en problemas, que bueno que el miedo siempre funciona en las personas –

En eso llegaba el maestro al salón, para de nuevo para dar sus clases. Por lo que la clase seguía como sin nada y nada de lo que había pasado anteriormente se comento al maestro, ya que naruto había amenazado al chico que si iba de soplón la pagaría muy mal, con eso fue suficiente para que toda la clase le tuviese miedo, menos cierta chica que ya lo miraba interesada y eso que estaba en el asiento de a lado, además de un par de chicas que miraban al rubio y les gusto esa manera de defender a la ojiperla. El azabache también había conseguido a sus fans y sin hacer nada, ya que se mantuvo tranquilo durante todo el dia. Nira también había conseguido sus admiradores, pero no los que ella quisiera, ya que eran medio pervertidos, pero nada que la sargento no pueda manejar.

 **En la secundaria**

Es la hora del almuerzo en la secundaria y el sarutobi respiraba pesadamente, ya que desgraciadamente la metida de pata que dio en la presentación no se iba a olvidar en un buen rato. Pero su buena suerte le había sonreído y eso era lo que lo dejaba tranquila, la chica mas linda (a gusto de el) de la secundaria lo había ayudado a levantarse y era claro que esa pequeña chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos perlas lo había dejado idiota desde que la conoció. Así que esta vez comía solo en una mesa alejada, la verdad se sentía un poco solo, ya que no estaba con sus amigos y eso lo hacia sentirse solo. Al menos hasta que la misma chica que lo ayudo se acercó a el

– hola, porque tan solo? – el sarutobi decía

– bueno como soy nuevo, pues no he conseguido amigos. Uno se acostumbra, ya que en mi ultima escuela me paso lo mismo, al parecer tu eres la mas popular de la escuela – la pequeña ojiperla asintió

– algo asi, la verdad no me importa mucho eso… y porque no me hablas de ti – el sarutobi decía

– pues que te puedo decir, me llamo konohamaru sarutobi y tengo catorce años. Mi padre o mas bien mis tios, ya que soy huérfano. Son personas que trabajan por todo el mundo y junto con mi primo que es como mi hermano mayor venimos a vivir a américa en lo que ellos terminan sus negocios. No soy muy bueno en la escuela y me desempeño mejor en los deportes y dime, me dijiste que te llamabas hanabi, verdad? – la jovencita asintió

– asi es, hanabi hyuga para servirte jejeje – continuo – soy hija de un importante empresario y una ama de casa, la mejor mama del mundo jejeje y algún dia me gustaría ser como mi hermana mayor, ya que pienso que es mi ejemplo a seguir. Tu admiras a alguien, como yo a mi hermana? – el sarutobi asintió

– claro a mi hermano mayor, y a mis amigos que son muy buenos en lo que hacen… a mis tios que son muy geniales y buenas personas. Y dime que hace uno aquí para divertirse – la pequeña ojiperla le dijo

– pues yo también no soy muy buena, a comparación de la excelencia académica de mi hermana. Pero esta el gimnasio para entrenar un poco, esta la piscina olímpica si sabes nadar, las canchas de futbol, basquetbol y tenis… aunque a un par de calles esta el centro comercial y hay un local donde uno puede divertirse. Que tal si vamos mas tarde? – el sarutobi decía

– me estas diciendo que vayamos juntos? – la pequeña ojiperla asintió

– claro, además de unos amigos si quieres – el sarutobi se deprimía un poco pero no decía nada

– ( _ah? Pensé que iríamos solos princesa de luna! Bueno sirve que la conozco mejor… ahh que chica tan linda_ ) claro… entonces a la hora de la salida? – la pequeña ojiperla asintió

– claro… y dime que te parece la escuela – el sarutobi fue sincero

– aburrido… bueno al menos lo era hasta que te conocí – eso hizo sonrojar a hanabi, por lo que el sarutobi se disculpaba

– ah, lo siento no lo malinterpretes… desde que te conocí me alegraste el dia, aaaah eso no! Digo ya no es aburrida, nooo eso tampoco! – a pesar de que estaba sonrojada al ver que el sarutobi se ahorcaba y se sonrojaba solo hablando de mas, no pudo evitar sonreir y dejar al sarutobi perplejo al ver tan linda sonrisa

– eres muy divertido, me gusta eso… espero que podamos ser buenos amigos konohamaru ( _que me pasa? Es cierto que el chico es guapo y es muy divertido… que será esto? Me siento muy bien al estar con el y eso que lo acabo de conocer, siento que podría confiar en el_ ) – le extendía la mano – entonces, amigos? – el sarutobi asentía

– por supuesto que si… tu también eres muy divertida hanabi – e iba a seguir elogiándola, al menos hasta que unas compañeras le decían

– hanabi, deja solo al nuevo, nosotras también queremos conocerlo! – se burlaban un poco de ella – no puedes tenerlo solo para ti – hanabi le decía

– que pena, porque yo lo conocí primero, si quieren hablar con el, tienen que esperar a que yo termine – una de las chicas le decía

– que envidiosa eres jejeje por cierto iras mas tarde al arcade? – la pequeña ojiperla asintió

– claro… konohamaru ira con nosotras –

Asi el timbre sonó y el receso había terminado, pero konohamaru tenia tanta suerte que esa hermosa chica que había conocido y que ahora era su amiga, estaba en el mismo salón que el. Aunque aun quedaba medio horario de clases y la clase seria aburrida, ya que ambos eran un poco flojos a la hora de estudiar. Aun así hanabi sabía que si no estudiaba, su madre y su hermana la regañarían por andar paseando por ahí en vez de estudiar. Aun asi ya tenia planeado irse a divertir un poco cuando saliera de clases, al menos hasta que el inuzuka y su hermana fueran por ella a la escuela en el auto del primero.

 **En el aeropuerto internacional de los ángeles**

Era medio día y el calor estaba en su punto máximo. Las llegadas de las trece horas recién bajaban y en eso una pareja de dos hombres bajaban, un rubio con el cabello muy largo y un pelirrojo que al parecer tenia un pequeño títere en manos. Tomaron su equipaje, salieron del aeropuerto, cansados después de mas de veinte horas de vuelo desde el lejano oriente y el rubio estaba aburrido, mientras miraba en su teléfono una lista con químicos, al parecer era para hacer bombas y demás artefactos explosivos. Mientras que el otro miraba en su teléfono una colección de pinturas en venta y unos títeres antiguas que el deseaba poseer

– vaya con esos precios, prefiero ir a robarlos. Que dices deidara? – el rubio no prestaba mucha atención

– créeme no me gustaría gastarme mi dinero en tonterías como pinturas y títeres, puedes creer que el plutonio este encima de veinte millones el kilo? – el pelirrojo le decía

– no digas tonterías deidara… no hay arte en hacer explotar cosas – el rubio sacaba una pequeña figurilla de arcilla

– esto es arte, sasori… y el arte es una explosión! – sasori negaba

– el arte es aquello que pueda durar por siempre deidara… por cierto, que es lo que nos encargo nagato? – deidara revisaba una pequeña libreta y las fotos de dos chicas

– al parecer el líder dijo que le lleváramos a estas dos chicas, no se para que, pero eso dijo el – el pelirrojo decía

– bueno, pues hagámoslo. No queremos tener al líder y a konnan enojados, pero antes vallamos al museo, necesito esas pinturas y esos títeres, tal vez tu puedas conseguir tu plutonio en el mercado negro – deidara asintió

– como se esperaba de sasori-dono… ya mañana haremos lo que nos pidió el líder –

Asi ambos salieron del aeropuerto con rumbos diferentes, ya que quedaron verse en el hotel para planear lo que harian mañana, con el secuestro de dos chicas de ahora aspecto desconocido. O al menos harían vigilancia para saber dónde se movían ambas y hacer un secuestro mas seguro. Después de todo, su líder les había dado una semana para completar la misión y tenían tiempo ya que eran del top ten de akatsuki y como los del top ten, solían completar sus misiones muy rápido. Por algo eran merecedores a su posición.

 **Fin del capitulo 1**

Y asi termina este nuevo capítulo de comando de elite. Se preguntaran porque termine este capitulo antes que los demás de una linda historia de amor, oniichan dakedo ai sae areeba kankeinai yo ne, v for vedetta (el cual llevo mas de un año sin actualizar T.T) una disculpa la verdad. Pero bueno este capi salió rápido y pensé en escribirlo apenas se me ocurrió. Aun estoy pensando como see llamara el siguiente capitulo bueno se llamara: akatsuki empieza a mover sus hilos. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi 


	3. Capitulo 2

En el capitulo anterior: después de que la nueva misión de los capitanes, uchiha y uzumaki. Acompañados por el teniente sarutobi y la sargento ageraki, comenzara. Llegan un par de tipos de akatsuki con la misión de secuestrar a las señoritas haruno y hyuga. Que les deparara a los hombres de konoha ahora que akatsuki les pisa los talones? Todo eso a continuación…

– kurama – personaje hablando

– _kurama_ – personaje hablando por radio o telefono

– ( _kurama_ ) – personaje pensando

Kurama: narrador, ósea yo jejejejeje

 **Comando de elite: las alas de la libertad**

 **Capítulo 2: akastuki empieza a mover sus hilos**

 **Unos días después en la preparatoria**

Ya ha pasado unos días desde que naruto, nira y sasuke habían llegado a la preparatoria y los tres ya se habían acostumbrado a la misma. Aunque naruto tenia problemas para estudiar (muy común en el) pero que hinata le estaba ayudando. A ambos les tomo solo un par de días para hacerse amigos y kiba estaba mas tranquilo al saber que su amigo estaba con su amiga y bueno naruto se perdía cuando estaba con ella, que hasta sus planes de llegar a comandante supremo se le olvidaban. Cosa que dejaba un poco celosa a nira, ya que ella tenia mas derecho por ser su amiga por mas tiempo, aunque no decía nada. Solo pensaba que ya era hora de decirle a naruto lo que sentía aun si era rechazada

– ( _creo que es hora de decirle a naruto-kun lo que siento. Llevo mas de cinco años escondiendo este amor hacia el y ya no puedo soportarlo y menos con hinata cerca, que a kilómetros se nota que también le gusta. Ella no me cae mal, de hecho se me hace una buena chica, pero yo no voy a dejar que se quede con el hombre que amo… lo siento nanami, pero le dire lo que siento_ ) – naruto estaba a un lado de ella y la miraba

– nira… estas bien, noto que estas en las nubes – la sargento dejo de pensar, para contestarle

– lo siento naruto… pero quisiera hablar contigo mas tarde. Solos tu y yo, se puede? – naruto asintió

– claro nira… en ese caso que tal si vamos por ahí, digo. No quiero molestar a sasuke y a konohamaru que les toca hacer vigilancia mas tarde – el azabache aparecía detrás de el

– no te preocupes, también tengo planes… sakura me invito a ver una película. Solo espero que no sea aburrida – el rubio lo molestaba

– quien diría, el señor sasuke uchiha ira al cine. Yo pensaba que era un frio y amargado estudiante de preparatoria – el azabache le contesto

– también hay tiempo para divertirse, verdad? Como tu ayer con hinata – se acerco y le susurro – cuando el muy imbécil le tocaba hacer vigilancia nocturna! – el rubio le contesto

– oye me debías una… me pregunto como le estará yendo a konohamaru – les dijo a ambos que se acercaran

– soy solo yo o desde hace días alguien nos esta vigilando sasuke? – el azabache asintió

– no eres el único que se ha dado cuenta… konohamaru me dice que en la secundaria es lo mismo. Acaso akatsuki empezara su operación ahora? – naruto asintió

– si es asi… tendremos que cuidarlas en la noche. Y bueno sasuke que haremos? – el azabache le contesto

– que mas? Estaras vigilando la casa de hinata y yo la de sakura. Konohamaru intervendrá el teléfono mientras nira lo ayuda con las cámaras de vigilancia, por cierto le diste mantenimiento al armamento nira? – la sargento asintió

– claro… el armamento esta listo para ser usado. E incluso me di la libertad de poner mis nuevos prototipos de explosivos para combate callejero – el rubio le sonrió

– eso es nira… tus inventos en explosivos y armamento nos han ayudado mucho últimamente – nira se sonrojo un poco

– solo hago lo que puedo naruto-kun… no es necesario que me halagues – el azabache los molestaba un poco

– y si mejor rentan un cuarto y ya? – desgraciadamente naruto no entendió

– para que rentar un cuarto? Tenemos uno propio – el azabache lo molestaba

– vaya así que el dobe lo hará con konohamaru y yo ahí? – naruto asintió

– claro, por que no? Somos familia no? – nira se sonrojo furiosamente

– no creía que naruto-kun fuese de esos… pero esta bien, espero que una niña como yo pueda estar a la altura de un hombre como tu – el rubio se confundió mas

– ah? A que te refieres? No hablábamos de dormir? – nira era aplastada por una roca imaginaria mientras sasuke le metia un zape a naruto

– si serás dobe… en verdad no puedo creer que no te des cuenta de lo que… – hasta que nira le tapaba la boca para que no siguiese hablando

– no le hagas caso naruto-kun, sasuke no sabe lo que dice jejeje – el rubio obedeció

– ok… como sea. El plan ya esta listo, le dire a kiba que nos deje un poco de espacio libre y que plante un par de micros para vigilancia – el inuzuka recién llegaba

– perdón? – el rubio le dijo

– que necesitamos un poco de tu ayuda… queremos que pongas un par de micros en casa de hinata, de toda maneras estaré ahí esta noche haciendo vigilancia – a kiba no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar

– esta bien… por cierto como esta mi linda yuri? – a naruto e le acordaba algo y le daba un sobre a kiba

– hablando de yuri, me dijo que te diera esto… no se qué es, solo me dijo que lo veas cundo estuvieses solo – kiba sonreía

– bueno, en ese caso me retiro. Mas tarde te llamo para que me des lo que pondré adentro –

Kiba se retiraba tranquilo a mirar su sobre, que el sabia muy bien que era y no podía creer que su novia le cumpliera, después de todo ella era muy tímida. Sonrió y mejor se fue a sentar en su lugar, ya que al parecer las clases comenzarían. Naruto por su parte se sentía inquieto, sabia que algo estaba mal, pero no sabia que era, ya que recibió un mensaje de la subcomandante diciéndole que ella estaría por los estados unidos en un par de días, debido a algunas negociaciones que había que hacer con el ejército americano y que el comandante supremo no podía hacer, lo malo es que shion le dijo que no iria sola, le dijo que vendría con su hermanita y eso lo hacia ponerse un poco mas tenso.

 **En la base de konoha**

Había pasado un poco mas de una semana desde que naruto y compañía se fueron en su misión a américa y dos rubias estaban que no las calentaba ni el sol. Eran naruko y shion que extrañaban demasiado a naruto, aunque la ultima no lo demostraba, ya que la subcomandante tenia demasiado trabajo y poco tiempo le daba para extrañar al amor de su vida. Naruko por su parte estaba aburrida, había armado y desarmado unas seis veces tan solo ese dia un rifle de asalto y fue regañada por su madre por desarmar el sistema de cañón del tanque que ella reparaba desde hace mucho rato, aunque no le importaba a kushina, ya que de nuevo tenia que hacer. Naruko suspiraba aburrida después de que por sexta vez, armaba dicho rifle

– que aburrido… ¡extraño a onii-chan! – para su mala suerte la sargento tsutamara pasaba por ahí

– no eres la única… espero que nira no se aproveche de la situación – naruko le pregunto

– ¿tu crees que ella aproveche eso? – nanami negó

– para nada… es una gallina que no pude decirle a naruto-kun que lo ama – naruko pregunto de nuevo

– ¿y tu, lo hiciste? – nanami asintió

– si… pero me rechazo. Aunque lo hizo de la manera mas dulce y caballerosa, naruto-kun es un amor – naruko asintió

– claro que lo es… onii-chan es de las personas mas dulces y amables que conozco aunque quiera cubrirlo con esa facha de hombre rudo, incluso yo siendo su hermanita me enamore de el por su forma de ser y bueno shion-chan esta enamorada de el, desde que es una niña – nanami no sabia eso

– ¿¡me estas diciendo que, la subcomandante esta enamorada de naruto-kun!? – naruko asintió

– si… ella esta enamorada de el, desde que es una niña. Veraz, ella es nuestra amiga de la infancia, la conocimos cuando onii-chan y yo teníamos cuatro años, su padre es un gran amigo del nuestro y se puede decir que hacíamos de todo juntos, estudiar, jugar, entrenar, bañarnos, dormir… éramos inseparables. Es mi mejor amiga aunque se quiera robar a mi onii-chan, unos meses después conocimos a sasuke y la pandilla se hizo mas grande, mas tarde llegaron kiba, shikamaru, chouji y neji (aunque ahora el sea un general reconocido) – nanami le dijo

– asi que tienen un gran pasado, esa de la subcomandante no me la sabia, enamorada de naruto-kun, es lógico. La mayoría de las sargentos, tenientes y capitanas estamos algo locas por el – la subcomandante que pasaba por ahí le dijo a la sargento

– sargento, ¿podría pedirle que baje un poco la voz? Me es muy vergonzoso que se escuche mi vida privada, recuerde que tengo una reputación que mantener – se sonrojaba – y el que yo como subcomandante extrañe demasiado al hombre que amo, es muy mal visto entre los generales, subcomandantes y comandantes. Me daría mucha vergüenza si el comandante supremo se enterara de mis sentimientos por su hijo – y para casi matar a la subcomandante del susto y de la vergüenza, segunda persona al mando y esposa del comandante supremo aparecía

– ¿el que amas a mi hijo? Eso es algo que todos los altos mandos sabemos, bueno menos naruto – si ahí hubiese un hoyo en donde esconderse, la subcomandante se metería ahí sin dudarlo

– ¿me esta diciendo que, todo mundo lo sabe? Osea que mi… – pero kushina no la dejo terminar

– claro que si… a tu padre le gusta la idea y la verdad, a minato y a mi también. Asi que espero que dentro de algunos años, naruto y tu se casen y me hagan abuela, quiero tres nietos – shion le pregunto ilusionada

– ¿entonces no le molestaría que me le declarara a su hijo, general? – kushina negó '

– para nada… ya te estas tardando. Ayer hable con tu padre sobre renovar la alianza con los lobos italianos – nanami pregunto

– ¿los lobos italianos? – la subcomandante le contesto

– lo que pasa es que yo, no soy del todo japonesa… también tengo sangre italiana, debido a que mi padre es originario de Turín, de la región de Piamonte. De hecho mi nacionalidad es italiana, no japonesa – nanami contesto

– ya veo… si eso es todo, me retiro a mi camarote, hoy es mi día libre y dormiré el resto del día – kushina la detuvo

– lamento decepcionarte, pero minato me dio órdenes para ti – la subcomandante pregunto

– ¿ordenes, que tipo de ordenes? – kushina le contesto

– necesitamos que vayas a los estados unidos y te veas con un general de la marina. El tiene que entregarnos unos archivos, sobre una nueva arma… queremos evitar que esa arma sea construida, los estados unidos quiere usarla en medio oriente y konoha no quiere que eso pase, sería el inicio de una tercera guerra mundial. Tu misión es ir y lograr que el general de la marina te de los planos de esa arma, convencelo como sea, usa el miedo y el poder destructivo de konoha, la psicología inversa, la manipulación, pero tienes que volver con esos planos o tendremos que usar maneras mas drásticas. Por cierto un escolta estará contigo, pero te estará esperando en los estados unidos – shion asintió en señal de obediencia

– será como usted ordene general… traeré esa arma como sea sin importar los métodos que use, solo espero no tener que usar mi encanto de mujer – kushina negó

– tampoco te pases… tu escolta no lo permitiría de todas maneras, antes muele a golpes al general ese y no queremos que eso pase – shion pregunto

– ¿quién será mi escolta? ¿lo conozco bien? – kushina asintió

– si… bueno naruto será tu escolta, así que no quiero que hagas nada de lo que el pueda ponerse celoso. Te estará esperando mañana en la mañana en el aeropuerto militar de los ángeles, sargento tsutamara, su misión es llevar a la subcomandante segura a esa base militar y teniente naruko la suya es proteger a la subcomandante en lo que se reúnen con el capitán en los estados unidos, una vez que terminen las tres se unirán al grupo de naruto y compañía para ayudar en lo que ellos requiera, obvio todo a las órdenes de shion – las tres asintieron y kushina se retiro, mientras la subcomandante pensaba

– ( _¡si Una misión con naruto-kun! Tiene una semana que se fue, pero yo lo extraño y me moría por verlo. Ahora que ire a verlo, me sincerare con el y le diré todo lo que traigo en el pecho, todo este amor que ya no puedo ocultar por el, le diré que si quiere ser mi novio y lo besare apasionadamente en los labios mientras le digo que lo amo. Aunque también tengo que cumplir la misión y la verdad me siento muy segura que el este cuidándome como siempre_ ) bueno sargento, teniente… ya escucharon a la general. Preparen sus cosas que nos vamos en una hora, usaremos uno de los jets súper rápidos, ¿no hay problema con eso, verdad sargento? – nanami negó

– para nada subcomandante… ya no tengo problemas con los fantasmas, así que igual puedo pilotearlo. Incluso me daré el lujo de enseñarles unas cuantas de las acrobacias que se hacen con ellos – naruko suspiraba

– en ese caso llevare unas bolsas de papel, no quiero ensuciar la nave. Al menos estoy contenta de que podre verme con onii-chan ¿Qué opina sargento? – la sargento le daba la razón

– en eso estamos de acuerdo teniente… al menos le podre actualizar las fotos que le di hace una semana – la subcomandante pregunto

– ¿fotos, que tipo de fotos? – nanami contesto

– de mí, con diferentes trajes de baño y sexy lencería – sonreía – desde antier me trajeron lencería nueva y ya mi compañera de camarote me tomo las fotos, espero que le gusten. Incluso me tome algunas con ligueros, sasuke me dijo que a naruto-kun le encantan los ligueros y las medias sexys – naruko ya buscaba maneras de asesinar a su amigo

– ( _a pero espera a que llegue a américa, ¡voy a matarte sasuke! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle los gustos de mi onii-chan? Bueno al menos solo son fotos, yo llevo un baby doll negro, liguero y medias negras… ¡onii-chan me hara suya!_ ) Deberías ponerle más seriedad a tu trabajo sargento – la sargento contesto

– y lo tengo en cuenta, pero un poco de diversión tampoco esta mal ¿o si? – naruko asintió

– supongo que tienes razón… ¿que piensas shion-chan? – la subcomandante contesto

– nada en especial onee-chan… solo pienso que seria del mundo en caso de que esa arma sea construida – naruko le contesto

– pero konoha no permitirá eso, se que como siempre lo lograras, no por algo eres la subcomandante y piensan ascenderte a comandante – shion asintió

– creo que tienes razón… beuno es hora de irnos, nos veremos con el capitán uzumaki mañana a las cinco de la tarde. Asi que démonos prisa – las tres se fueron a preparar sus cosas mientras a lo lejos la general uzumaki y el comandante supremo hablaban entre ellos

– ¿crees que es lo mejor enviarlas a las tres, minato? – el comandante supremo asintió

– si, kushina… no te preocupes, naruto y sasuke estarán ahí para cuidarlas, aunque me da un poco de pena shion, el estar enamorada de naruto y no poderle decir nada. Ella sabe a la perfección que naruto esta comprometido desde que nació, aunque no sabe que naruto esta cuidando a su prometida sin saberlo, el va a matarnos cuando se entere kushina, ¿en verdad tuvimos que hacer esto? – kushina asintió

– es lo que quería mi padre minato… ni tu pudiste evitarlo. Aunque hinata-chan es una dulce y hermosa chica, de la que nuestro hijo puede enamorarse minato. No se que pensaba el viejo al casar a sus nietos entre ellos, ya se que hiromi es adoptada, pero ese no es el tema. Las dos somos sus hijas aunque no compartamos la misma sangre y se que a mi hermanita tampoco le gusta la idea, pero como siempre hirotsu y tamura uzumaki impusieron su ley y poco pudimos hacer, ya que ellos nos financian – minato suspiro

– lo se, a veces me pregunto que es lo que pasa por la mente de tu padre kushina. Como sea, se que pueden ser felices, como nosotros lo somos a pesar que al igual que a ellos hayan arreglado nuestro matrimonio – kushina lo abrazo

– asi es minato, al principio te odiaba por ser tan tu, pero supiste ganarme y ahora estamos enamorados y tenemos dos hermosos hijos – minato sonreía y miraba para todos lados para ver si no había alguien por ahí, al ver que no, le metia la mano debajo de la falda para tocarle el trasero

– Sinceramente, quiero hacerte otro hijo jejeje – kushina se dejaba mientras se sonrojaba, pero no decía nada – ¿que tal si vamos a mi oficina y te hago el amor ahí? – kushina trataba de sacar la mano de su esposo de su falda

– saca la mano de ahí, ttebane… alguien podría vernos. Minato por favor – minato sonrió

– ni con esos ojitos azules lograras nada… me encanta ver ese lado tuyo. Aun sigues teniendo ese firme trasero que cuando nos casamos – kushina se sonrojaba mas

– ¿Qué esperabas?, ¡entreno todos los días, ttebane! – kushina no lo soporto mas y me metió un volado en la cara, haciéndolo caer al suelo – ¡eres tan pervertido como tu padre! La cena es a las siete, no llegues tarde – kushina se retiraba pero minato la detenia

– lo siento kushina, pero no te dejare ir… veraz, en caso de que shion falle, yo hare que el general me entregue los planos. A lo que voy, es que también iré pero ellas no se darán cuenta de mi, por eso hable con naruto hace dos horas, para decirle que iré para allá – al ver que no podía evitar que su marido fuese a hacer su trabajo le dijo

– creo que tomare tu oferta de ir a tu oficina… asi solo pensaras en mi y no en otras mujeres – minato dijo algo que la hizo sonrojar

– ¿Qué cosas dices kushina? Deje de pensar en otras mujeres el dia que te conocí… supe que desde que nos casamos, mi corazón solo sería tuyo –

Kushina no dijo nada, pero estaba muy apenada preguntándose como su esposo podría decirle tales cosas sin sonrojarse. Minato la tomo entre sus brazos y cargándola al estilo princesa se la llevo a su cuarto donde tendrían ese tiempo de pareja antes de que el se fuera a los estados unidos donde debía reunirse con su hijo. Sabía que como el máximo líder de la organización y alguien como el, tenía muy poco tiempo para su vida personal, alguien de la talla del comandante supremo siempre tenia trabajo o el mundo se caería a pedazos por culpa de las grandes potencias militares. Cosa que el y la organización konoha no debían permitir.

 **Al dia siguiente en la secundaria**

Es un nuevo día en los estados unidos. Y en la secundaria estamos a medio periodo de clases y era la hora del almuerzo, konohamaru como siempre estaba rodeado de jovencitas, desde que se dio cuenta que era muy bueno en deportes, al verlo lucir en futbol soccer, americano, atletismo y voleibol. Muchas se preguntaban como es que alguien que no tenia el físico de un ateta, podría destacar tan bien dejando en vergüenza a los mas atléticos de toda la secundaria. La respuesta era sencilla, konohamaru era un soldado entenado para las peores situaciones y la simple clase de deportes no era nada para el. Aunque la verdad a pesar de tener a todas esas jóvenes ahí, no le importaba, el solo quería estar con su amada chica de los ojos de luna

– ( _rodeado de chicas y no me importa, esto es el sueño de todo chico de mi edad y a mí me importa más un rábano… no me importa estar solo si hanabi viene y se sienta conmigo. Quiero verla_ ) – y un par de mesas mas atrás de la terraza, hanabi miraba un poco enojada como es que su amigo era acosado por ese montón de chicas

– ( _déjenlo en paz, ¿no ven que lo asfixian? ¡El no quiere estar con ustedes montón de acosadoras!_ ) – una de sus amigas pregunto

– oye hanabi, ¿estas enojada? – hanabi negó

– para nada Marie… ( _Porque enojada es poco, ¡estoy furiosa!_ ) – su amiga le contesto

– pareciera que lo estas, desde que no puedes ir a jugar al árcade con konohamaru. Quien diría que él fue tan atlético, la verdad parece un enclenque, pero nos calló la boca a todos – hanabi decía

– es cierto… aunque es molesto que ese montón de acosadoras este sobre el todo el tiempo – una segunda amiga le dijo

– hanabi, ¿acaso estas celosa? – hanabi admitía que eso la tomó por sorpresa

– ¿celosa? Solo somos amigos ( _¿¡celosa!? No puedo estar celosa, konohamaru y yo solo somos amigos, yo celosa. De solo escucharlo me da risa… entonces ¿Por qué me enojo cuando esta con otras cuando me gustaría que este conmigo? ¿Acaso me acabo de enamorar? No lo creo, no estoy en edad de tener novio, tengo catorce años, lo de tener novio solo lo decía para molestar a mi madre y mi hermana. Entonces… ¿Por qué me duele cuando estoy alejada de, el? ¿Por qué siempre quiero verlo? ¿Por qué cada que hago algo de comer, espero que le guste a konohamaru? ¡no! Yo no puedo enamorarme, yo no sé qué es el amor… ahora que se esto, ni siquiera podre verlo a la cara, ya no podre pasar tiempo con el, ya no podremos jugar juntos. Yo no quiero perderlo por mis sentimientos, yo no quiero que él se aleje de mi…_ ) – pero ella decía una cosa, pero su cuerpo delataba otra. Inconscientemente hanabi empezaba a llorar, cosa que preocupaba a sus amigas

– ¿hanabi que te pasa? Estas llorando – hanabi poco caso hacia y seguía sumida en sus pensamientos

– ( _entonces, el se alejara de mi y me dejara sola. Ya no seremos amigos y dejaremos de salir juntos… el va odiarme por tener estos sentimientos hacia el, yo no quiero que el me odie, quiero seguir siendo su amiga_ ) – el estado de hanabi había llegado a los oídos de konohamaru y este no dudo ni un segundo en ir a verla

– ¡hanabi, respondeme! –

Hanabi dejo sus pensamientos para darse cuenta que el mismo konohamaru la tenia tomada de los hombros y estaba muy cerca de ella. La pobre hanabi por miedo y vergüenza no pudo evitar empujarlo y salir corriendo del lugar, mientras konohamaru la miraba irse con el corazón roto, al saber que su amiga lo había rechazado. Hanabi corrió lo mas que pudo y llego al baño de las chicas, entro y se miró a espejo notando el enorme sonrojo que tenía y una linda sonrisa. Aunque por dentro ella se moría de la vergüenza, también admitía que la hacía muy feliz que konohamaru haya dejado a esas chicas para venir a verla a ella

– ( _dios estoy toda sonrojada y sonriente… ¿a quién engaño? Me encanto que konohamaru haya dejado a esas acosadoras y se preocupara por mi. No puede ser, esto en verdad es amor, pero nos conocemos desde hace muy poco, aunque bueno mi hermana me dice que el amor a primera vista existe y que cualquiera puede caer en el poder del amor… eso es, le hablare a mi hermana a ver si ella puede aclararme esto. Al ver la hora quiere decir que ya salio de clases_ ) – tomo el teléfono y marco al celular de su hermana, que en cuestión de treinta segundos contesto

– _¿hanabi? ¿Porque me llamas ahora? ¿te paso algo? ¿estas bien? ¡En un momento voy por ti!_ – hanabi asentía

– estoy bien hermana, no te preocupes… solo quería hablar contigo, ¿puedo? – hinata desde el teléfono afirmo

– _claro que puedes, a pesar de estar ocupada, siempre tendré tiempo para ti_ – hanabi agradeció

– Gracias hermana, eres la mejor – hinata le contesto

– _soy tu única hermana hanabi jejeje_ – hanabi le contesto

– pero ¿y el primo neji y el primo nikko no cuentan? – hinata le dijo

– _tienes razón, retiro lo dicho… y bueno ¿de qué quieres hablar hanabi?_ – hanabi le dijo

– no lo hare por teléfono tonta… ¿podrías venir por mí? – hinata asintió

– _si… espera un momento, en lo que llego, ¿está bien?_ – hanabi le dijo que no había problema, pero en el teléfono de su hermana se escuchó otra voz – _¿hinata, en verdad tenemos que hacer esto? Ya me aburrí…_ \- hanabi dijo

– ¿acaso estas con un chico? Quien diría que mi hermana seguiría los consejos de sus amigas y bien, ¿cómo será mi cuñado, es genial, es guapo? – hinata empezaba a tartamudear desde el teléfono

– _¡n-no e-es m-mi novio!_ – hanabi le contesto

– pero me imagino que lo será… ¿y bien? ¿Es lindo? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Tendrá un hermano menor? – hinata estaba apenada

– _es muy indo, tiene dieciocho años y tiene un primo de unos quince años… ¡aaaah no! ¡Yo no dije eso!_ – hanabi se moría de la risa

– dices que no te interesa, pero sabes mucho sobre el… en verdad te gusta ¿no? – desgraciadamente hinata se deprimida

– _aunque así fuera, está totalmente fuera de mi alcance… él es tan genial y yo solo soy una más del montón, aquí hay demasiadas chicas lindas en las que el podría fijarse_ – hanabi negó

– ¡claro que no! Tú eres la chica más popular de la preparatoria, la envidia de todas las chicas y la preferida de los profesores y chicos, no sé quién te metió en la cabeza la idea de que no eres nada, cuando todos dependen de ti… hasta yo – aunque de pronto otra voz sonaba y no era la de su hermana

– _a ver quien quiera que seas, o dejas de estar molestando a hinata por teléfono o te rompo los huesos ¿entiendes?_ – hanabi contesto

– ¿se puede saber quién eres y por qué tienes el teléfono de mi hermana? – aquella voz le contesto

– _me llamo naruto uzumaki y soy el compañero de clases de tu hermana… una disculpa por hablar así, pensé que de nuevo la estaban molestando ese montón de tarados que siempre la acosa_ – hanabi le contesto

– al contrario… me siento tranquila al saber que mi hermana está siendo protegida. Sabes, ella es demasiado dulce y amable, por lo que a veces las personas abusan de esa amabilidad… y dime naruto. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – naruto que inconscientemente se había adueñado del teléfono de hinata contesto

– _si no es sobre ayudarte a estudiar, encantado… veraz, no soy bueno en los estudios jejeje_ – hanabi tenía una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca

– no importa, mi madre y mi hermana siempre me ayudan… dejemos eso. ¿Podrías seguir cuidando de mi hermana? Te lo pide su hermana menor, por favor dime que si – naruto dio su aprobación

– _no es necesario que me lo pidas… lo hare, tengo poco de haberla conocido, pero me cae muy bien. No es necesario que me lo pidas, lo hare aunque no quieras jejeje bueno si es todo me retiro_ – hanabi dijo antes de que el devolviera el teléfono

– muchas gracias… naruto. Yo digo que ya tienes ese chico a tus pies hermana jejeje – su hermana la regaño

– _hanabi basta… dejemos esta platica, iré por ti en un rato, naruto vendrá conmigo, ya que su primo estudia en la misma secundaria que tu_ – hanabi se despedía

– bueno nos vemos en un rato, mandale saludos a mi cuñado de mi parte… aunque quiero conocerlo, a ver si es tan guapo como tú dices –

Hanabi colgó apenas termino, ya que su hermana ya se hallaba gritándole al respecto. Se rio un poco, se lavó la cara y salió del baño de las chicas, aunque afuera la esperaban sus amigas, preocupadas al ver la forma en la que ella había huido, aunque también se preguntó dónde estaba konohamaru que no había ido a verla. Después de un par de minutos, sus amigas le explicaron que se regresó al salón con los ánimos por los suelos, ya que pensó que había sido rechazado, cosa que no era así, pero hanabi lo prefería de esa manera, ya que ahora admitía que no tenía el valor para mirarlo, ya que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Ella haría algo hasta que tuviese en claro que es lo que haría al respecto, aunque alejarse de el no era una opción.

 **Ya más tarde en la entrada de la secundaria**

Ya a la hora de la salida. Hanabi estaba esperando a su hermana como esta le había dicho, ahora se hallaba más tranquila aunque cuando cruzo la mirada con konohamaru, agacho la mirada sonrojada, ya que no sabía cómo decirle lo que sentía. Suspiro cansada, ya que sabía que desde ahora las cosas con él, serian un poco más difíciles, pero igual de placenteras, ya que a diferencia de su hermana que solía alejarse, ella prefería acercarse a esa persona especial. Pasaron algunos minutos en los que hanabi pensaba como sería tener un noviazgo con konohamaru y se sonrojo demasiado, aunque también era algo normal para una chica de su edad. Miro su teléfono y noto que su hermana estaba algo retrasada

– que le pasara a hinata… ella nunca se retrasa – cuando en ese momento aparecía hinata y la saludaba

– ya vine hanabi… ¿esperaste demasiado? – su hermana menor negó

– no… no tiene mucho que acabaron las clases. ¿Me ayudaras con mi tarea? – hinata le dio una dulce sonrisa

– claro hanabi… en un momento nos vamos. Solo tenemos que esperar a que naruto busque a su primo – hanabi asintió

– esta bien… dime hermana ¿en verdad te gusta? – la ojiperla se sonrojo

– no lo se… eso es lo que quiero descubrir, pero admito que me siento muy tranquila y alegre cuando estoy con el – hanabi le dijo

– la verdad también conocí a alguien… aunque ahora que se que me gusta me da mucha vergüenza estar cerca de el – hinata pregunto

– ¿y cómo se llama? – hanabi iba a contestar cuando naruto llegaba e interrumpía – bueno hinata el es mi primo… – pero hanabi al ver a konohamaru dijo

– ¡konohamaru! – y el pelinegro se exalto

– ¡hanabi! Yo quería disculparme por lo de hace rato – naruto le pregunto al pelinegro

– ¿Qué paso hace rato? Bueno konohamaru, espero tu respuesta – hanabi le contesto al rubio

– no te preocupes, el no hizo nada malo, así que no lo reprendas por favor – el rubio reconoció esa voz

– si no me equivoco, tu haz de ser hanabi, ¿verdad? – hanabi asintió

– hanabi hyuga, hermana menor de hinata hyuga… tu haz de ser naruto, ¿verdad? – el rubio asintió

– así es… naruto uzumaki, mucho gusto o como los compañeros de clase me llaman "el pervertido que acosa a tu hermana" – la ojiperla le dijo

– eso no es cierto… naruto no es así. Aunque es cierto que hemos estado demasiado tiempo juntos, pero es porque lo estoy ayudando con su calificaciones, naruto es muy atlético, pero sus calificaciones enerales no son las mejores y ser bueno en deportes no es mucho – el rubio se rascaba la cabeza apenado

– bueno, la escuela nunca ha sido lo mio, mi especialidad con los deportes, mecánica, robótica y videojuegos jejeje – hinata pregunto

– ¿robótica? ¿Mecánica? – el rubio asintió

– si… mi madre trabaja en una empresa de robótica y fabricación de robots para algunas empresas, mientras que mi padre es un experto en armas, motores y todo aquello que tenga ruedas – hanabi pregunto

– ¿acaso tu papa roba autos? – mientras naruto se estallaba de la risa, hinata regañaba a su hermanita

– hanabi, eso fue grosero, así que disculpate con naruto – el rubio se calmaba

– no importa… pero honestamente, pensarías lo mismo si alguien me lo dijera de esa manera. Mi padre era policía, pero ya se retiró. Lejos de eso tiene título en ingeniería mecánica y ahora tiene su propio taller mecánico, de ahí herede mi amor por los autos. De hecho mi bebe esta por ahí – naruto mostraba orgulloso su muscle car estacionado en la acera. Por lo que hanabi dijo

– Vaya una cafetera – eso hacia enojar a naruto

– ¿Cómo que una cafetera? Sabes es una reliquia sobre ruedas, es un Montecarlo modelo 1972, súper modificado. Ese auto se ha devorado a varios juguetes que se llaman deportivos como un lobo a un pequeño corderito, todavía ayer un BMW M3 mordió el polvo ante mi bebe. Ese auto jamás ha visto unas luces traseras, jamás – hanabi le dijo

– ¿y cuando tienes autos delante de ti en el semáforo? Se supone que ahí si las vez – naruto le contesto

– me refería cuando corres contra otros autos, las de un día de manejo normal, no cuentan – suspiro como sea. Les invito un helado, ¿aceptan? – hanabi asintió

– aunque quieras hacer puntos conmigo, no te cederé a mi hermana tan fácil, eh – la ojiperla la regañaba

– ¡hanabi! – hanabi se reía un poco

– como sea, vámonos… mama dijo que habría pay como postre –

De esa manera los cuatro se iban de la escuela secundaria con rumbo desconocido. Lo que no sabían o al menos naruto no quería que se dieran cuenta, es que desde hace unas cuadras una camioneta tipo van los estaba siguiendo. Naruto se había dado cuenta desde el principio que estaban siendo vigilados pero no decía nada, ya que no quería preocupar a hinata. Aunque si le había mandado un mensaje de texto a sus compañeros avisándoles sobre lo sucedido, por lo que el azabache y la ojinegra ya estaban tomando cartas en el asunto. Naruto pudo notar que eran un joven rubio de cabello muy largo y otro pelirrojo de cabello corto, así que sabía muy bien quienes eran. Eran los famosos terroristas deidara y sasori, los cuales tenían varias órdenes de arresto a nivel internacional.

 **Fin del capítulo 2**

Y asi se acaba este capitulo de comando de elite. Discúlpenme por tardar demasiado, lo que pasa es que tenia mucho trabajo y la escuela me dejaba poco tiempo para escribir, aun asi epero que les guste el nuevo capitulo. El siguiente se llamara: una visita emotiva y el primer golpe de akatsuki… nos vemos en la próxima 


End file.
